


Naivety is natural

by Tallgayfanny



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa, Alpha Octavia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergent, F/F, G!P, Get it girls, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Anya (The 100), Girl Penis Lexa, OT3, Omega Clarke, Omega Lincoln, Omega Raven, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallgayfanny/pseuds/Tallgayfanny
Summary: Total headcanon/canon divergent.  Lexa and Anya are G!P, so just skip it if you're not into that.  If it IS your thing, toot toot, get on board!Anya lives.  She and Lexa have a much closer relationship than in canon.  Everyone gets a little angst and a lotta lovin'.  Clarke, Octavia and Raven are all refugees, banished from the ark, and they were the only ones sent down to date.This will be the tale of how Clarke and her girls learn about the grounders, life on Earth, and how Lexa and Anya have been searching for their 3rd mate (acceptable, if not that common in grounder culture).  Clarke just happens to fit the bill, but everyone is just a silly puppy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO, I am looking for a beta with solid knowledge of the book/show, who might be able to assist with some lite editing and trigedasleng translating.

Anya had trained Lexa in everything. She'd taught the future commander how to fight, how to cook, how to spot a liar, how to drink. She'd taught her how to be kind, but critical. How to observe, and stay silent, but speak with action. She had taught her second how to love as well, in every way possible. Anya had taught Lexa all of it. But they were older now and Lexa was the Commander of the 12 clans. It was Lexa who was in charge. 

As told by the ancient texts, a star had fallen from the sky not more than 2 full moons back. At first, the Commander had been occupied with a rebel uprising on the western boarder of her lands, but that had been settled and she could now focus on how to handle the trio of young women who had been discovered as the fallen star's occupants. 

Lexa had sent Anya, Lincoln, and a small band of trusted warriors on a very special mission to recover the 3 lost skai gadas who had been attempting to set up a camp just along the Ice Nation border. Stupid sky people. Didn't even know or care that they were trespassing.

The expedition force had watched the girls for almost a week, undetected in the trees. They had observed that the trio was actually well skilled in survival techniques and much braver than was healthy for any of them. They had already built a small camp, and had adapted easily to hunting with a bow and lance. The blonde one had been the quickest to learn, while the shorter, brown haired girl was better with traps, and her slender, dark haired companion was not afraid to track larger prey, like panthers. Lincoln had taken a personal interest in the taller, brave girl, who he believed was called Tavia. The girls also appeared to be training each morning, by running various routes through the forest, checking traps, different forms of target practice, and honing skills with the bows and knives they carried. All of this was reported back to the Commander, with what she read as a slightly impressed tone in Anya's daily updates.

As impressive as their newly found skills were, they would be a pitiful match for Anya and the other grounder warriors sent to retrieve them and bring them to the Commander for questioning. Lexa, for her part, had planned to attempt to integrate the struggling band of sky refugees into their ranks. She had hoped that she could learn from them, as the commanders who had come before her had prophesied. 

As Anya had planned to approach the camp at first light, the grounder warriors were up and ready before dawn. The initial plan was for Anya and Lincoln to enter the camp cautiously, leaving the horses and other soldiers a few hundred yards out, walking into camp announcing themselves loudly. The blond leader was clearly growing more and more accurate with that bow, and they still didn't understand the loud but efficient sky weapon that was used in dangerous situations. The general was hoping to speak to the women about the Commander's offer peacefully if possible. Things did not go to plan.

While Anya's band of grounders were marching their horses a short half mile ahead, into the area the girls had occupied, they heard loud screaming, war cries and various other noises of a skirmish taking place at their destination. As they got closer to the camp they noticed several different groups of outlaws running this way and that. Anya immediately motioned to Lincoln and another captain to split up, in an attempt to surround the small invading force of bandits currently attacking the camp. 

Off to her left Anya saw that the blonde had broken away from a strangle hold by one of the attackers and was running, bow in hand, toward a natural embankment for cover. She heard loud popping in the distance, realizing that the slender brunette fighter must have taken the loud sky weapon. She quickly covered ground on the back of her mount and as she got closer to the running skygirl she caught motion out of the corner of her eye. A bandit was swiftly moving up the hill but had not yet seen the general. Anya beheaded him with one powerful swing of her sword, right as he crested the hill, in sight of the blonde. That was not the end of the thing, however, as three more bandits followed close behind the first. 

Anya jumped from her horse and began fighting the first bandit as she came within reach of the General's sword. Clarke took on the next two, bashing her head into the first and slashing her long knife quickly through the second fighter's neck as the outlaw attempted to slice her leg. The ease with which she dispatched the first attacker did not relay into the second. She was on the ground under assault when the second melee came. Anya had an opportunity to dispatch the bandit's right arm, so that Clarke was given an opening to plunge her knife straight into the attacker's chest. As soon as she saw the third bandit fall, Anya jumped back up on the white dapple horse she had been riding, and reached down to the blonde, offering to pull her up onto the mount as well. She lowered her hand down to the girl, motioning for her to be pulled up to safety. The girl was savvy enough to realize that the offer was peaceful and non-threatening, and she grabbed the strong hand. Clarke was raised up onto the horse, and seated in the saddle in front of her newly found ally. She felt the animal move effortlessly along the game path the girls had been hunting to the south, as they quickly moved away from the dying fighters on the ground. She kept looking around for Raven and Octavia, nowhere to be seen. 

After ten minutes of heavy riding, Anya slowed the horse, hoping to pick up the trail of the other grounder warriors. It was too late to circle back to the camp, as she was sure her force would have either won, or died trying to evacuate the other two skaigada. She knew at this point she would have to return to the rally point which was 30 miles back toward the nearest village. 

She spoke slowly to the girl in front of her, using what little of the old language she could manage, "You are safe with me. My gunners will have your friends. We are peaceful, and are here to offer you a new home". Clarke, for her part, understood the intent, and finally gave a deep breath of acceptance. "You speak English? We had only heard the other scouts speaking another language", Clarke said. Anya had assumed the three women would be unused to the grounder tongue. "Some of us have been taught the old language. We have tracked you and your friends since your descent. It was prophesied by the old ones. We knew you would come from the sky, and our Commander has asked that we come to bring to our city for safety. The Commander would like to offer you and your friends a place among our people, as you have much to teach us about the sky. We, in turn, can offer you safety and community". 

Clarke contemplated the offer quickly and gave a nod to her new companion, a silent acceptance of the offer to visit the grounder city and discuss possible integration of the group. She knew that by the way the woman had assisted her in her escape from the bandits, she must offer safety in truth. She had had every opportunity to kill the blonde, but seemed to genuinely offer protection and friendship. To what extent and breadth remained to be seen.

As the two women made their long way back toward the grounder village, they both were happy to discuss the situation as it was. They introduced themselves, discussed their current roles, made small talk about life on the ground, and asked each other various questions about what lie ahead as they rode. Clarke learned that Anya was a well respected general, and that the general was a close adviser of the Commander. The Commnder was leader of the 12 united clans, in which various regional tribes were represented. She learned that the grounders have teachers as they go through their training as warriors, and that Anya had been the Commander's teacher. Anya learned that Clarke had been trained as a healer, and that she also loved to draw maps and was a creative type. She discovered that the small group of women had been sent to earth as punishment by their people. 

They had been riding long enough for their scents to become apparent, and so they had also learned that an alpha and omega were riding the same horse. Anya was concerned that they might not make it back to camp before night fall, and these woods were no place to ride at night. Especially with their pheromones pumping out much thicker, due to the fighting. Clarke told Anya how she had recently presented as an omega, since she was finally rid of the horrific suppressants she was forced to take on the ark. Anya had tried to control her alpha scent, so as not to scare the newly befriended omega, but that was not happening. She finally gave up, and after a few heavy open mouthed sniff from Clarke, apologized for her strong alpha pheromones. 

She also thought it wise not to mention the omega's heavenly scent at that moment. Clarke spoke again then, more than a little concerned, "I do not understand why my scent is so thick right now....I'm....I'm sorry. I know it is.......distracting". Anya explained to Clarke that on the ground, all alphas and omegas fall into a sort of mild, mini-rut or heat following fighting or battle. It was normal and expected, and grounders usually had special accommodations for all fighters following a battle. But, since their recent skirmish wasn't planned, the general had not been prepared to be sitting on a horse with a beautiful, pheromone pumping omega between her legs. She did not want to scare the girl. 

"Clarke, you should know that alphas here on the ground do not attempt to suppress any omegas. Nor do we take anyone without their consent. I understand what you have spoken about the population control on your sky ship, but here on the ground it would be punishable by death to suppress or force an omega. Omegas are treated with the utmost respect and all grounder alphas hold themselves privileged to have an omega friend or lover. We hold their pleasure and happiness above all else". Clarke was obviously more than surprised to hear that, and asked, "So, omegas can have their own space? They are not forced to take alpha lovers as soon as they present?". 

Anya immediately responded, "That is not acceptable to any civilized alpha Clarke. Omegas are the sacred ones. You will be open to find your own place, find your own pleasure, and choose a mate of your liking, or not. It will only be your choice when, where, who and how often you mate". Clarke was obviously relieved to hear that she and Raven would not be forced to chose mates in order to integrate into society in their new home. And she was also relieved to hear that Octavia could continue to be the respectful, kind alpha she had always been. 

She also realized that she was enjoying Anya's scent, and the soothing feeling it offered to her. Did all grounder alphas smell this good? Were all grounder alphas this strong and comforting? She felt Anya's body behind her as they rode, muscled, tight, and reserved. The grounder general had her right hand on the reigns, but her other hand now rested softly on the sky girl's left hip, as if holding her in the saddle for safety. Suddenly, the scent and the safety and sensitive awareness of the alpha came crashing down around Clarke as they rode. She felt herself grow wet, to her own embarrassment. She knew the general could smell her growing arousal, even as she wondered at how it had happened so quickly. Was this how alphas and omegas interacted in a natural setting, without suppressants and oppression?

She felt her body shift forward in the saddle as they rode, and noticed more and more that she was subtlety grinding her sex into the saddle horn as the horse canted forward with each step. Then, as the horse stumbled over an old log on the path in front of them, she felt a pressure from behind her that had not been there before. Anya recognized that the omega was experiencing her post-battle rush, and that the omega probably needed release sooner rather than later. This was not helping her own situation. It seemed that she grew harder against the sky girl's ass with each passing minute and she felt her own hips now moving in a barely noticeable bucking motion while they continued to ride. Clarke became all too aware that both she and the alpha behind her were aroused and using the saddle, and body next to them, to gain friction for their own small but seemingly urgent needs. Suddenly, she heard Anya cluck to the horse, and felt the general's feet kick lightly into its side. Up ahead, a clearing emerged and the horse took off into a gallop.

Assisting the omega would be easy, Anya thought. So she urged the horse into a faster gallop, bouncing the woman in front of her, and helping her to grind forward into the saddle. The sensation of the horse pounding beneath her, her clit grinding hard against the front of the saddle, and the weight of the alpha behind her hurtled Clarke toward a rapid but intense orgasm. She finally gave in, placing both of her hands on the horn of the saddle and riding in earnest toward her release. Thudding, pounding, grinding, over and over, Anya's hot breath on her neck. Fuck...fuck....fuck. And then she exploded, trying to hold a long scream under her breath. When she couldn't contain the scream any longer, she raised her left hand to her mouth to hold it in. It was the least she could do for the poor alpha behind her very politely helping her cum, without making a big deal of it. The poor alpha who's erection was now making itself completely known behind her.

She rode out the pulsing pleasure of the remaining waves of her orgasm, and Anya slowed the horse back down to an easy trot and then a meandering walking pace. Clarke was leaned forward, trying to recover and regulate her breathing. Damn, that happened fast. 

They moved toward the far edge of the clearing, the brush and trees closed in around them. The sun was almost fully set, and they would have to stop here, for safety reasons, even though the village was only a few more miles away. This was the safest place to stop and set up a small fire until the sun rose again and made the remainder of the trip possible. Anya attempted to move herself back from the still panting blonde in front of her, and said "Clarke, I believe we will need to camp for night". Clarke nodded, and Anya lowered Clarke down off the horse, and then dismounted, slowly and with some pain due to her now insistent erection. She turned her back to the blonde and attempted to adjust herself enough to make it possible to stand upright, with her swollen cock fighting against her tight, deer skin trousers. Anya noticed that Clarke had thankfully taken the moment to see to the horse, sweetly rubbing its neck. 

"Clarke, if you wouldn't mind pulling down my sleep pack off of my horse, I will need a few minutes to myself. Set up some brush for us to place under the blanket, and find some stones for a fire pit. I will walk a little further, and handle my situation, and come back with some fire wood to set up camp". Clarke nodded her understanding and then turned away from Anya to give her more space and privacy. She heard the general walk off into the forest and felt a strange sense of sadness, knowing that she would not be able to offer the general any kindness or assistance, as she had received with her arousal. She didn't know what she had expected exactly, but that wasn't new, to be honest. 

After 20 minutes, Clarke had completed her tasks and was getting a little concerned about the general. She couldn't hear her moving through the brush and was worried that she might have gotten lost. She began walking in the direction she had seen Anya heading earlier, and heard the grounder before she saw her. She followed the shallow, muted grunts she heard, not yet able to distinguish the alpha's pleasure from pain. She hoped the general wasn't hurt. 

As she came closer to the sounds, she spotted Anya about 30 feet ahead of her, standing with her pants slightly down, her firm, sculpted ass barely visible, left hand gripping the bark of a tree. She realized quickly that she shouldn't be watching was what happening but she couldn't make herself turn away. Anya was pumping her large, thick cock into her own hand, while muttering something in the grounder language softly. Clarke heard, "Lexa, beja" and "Jok em, teik em". Clarke attempted to back away, but her foot caught on a small twig she hadn't seen, snapping it and surely alerting Anya to her presence. The grounder did not stop her hips as they fucked into her own fist, and then Clarke heard a long, low moan, and the alpha spilled herself, spurt after spurt, across the forest floor. Anya was bent over herself, still pulsing forward as she came, the knuckles on her steadying hand white against the cold bark. 

Clarke took the opportunity to back away quietly, and as Anya returned to camp nothing was mentioned of the episode. Anya brought a few pieces of fire wood and set to lighting a small fire. She then laid out the camp blankets close to the fire, and walked back to check on her horse. Once the general was sure the horse was settled and secured, she reached into her saddle bag, and pulled some dried meat and berries out for them to eat. They sat silently on the blankets after that, both still fully aroused, despite their separate releases. Anya spoke first, "We should try to sleep some Clarke. Please do not be concerned if you feel me.....hard...again. It will take some more.....attention....that I can seek back at the village, to resolve my situation fully. I can also make suggestions for your full release as well, if you would like. For now, let us lie down and try to sleep for a few hours". So they both huddled together on the blankets, and tried to calm themselves into slumber. 

Morning light came bright and warm, and the women packed up the camp and headed toward the village. Clarke had more questions than answers, about everything. She was anxious to make sure Raven and Octavia were safe, and make some sense of what had transpired over the last 24 hours. She also prepared herself for the meeting with this "commander" and what lay ahead for her and her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The two women reached the small village within a few hours after waking. They had struck camp and ridden toward the new sun, anxious for so many unspoken reasons. The morning's journey was as tension filled as the prior evening's. Anya, for her part, continued to attempt to disregard her steadily persistent need. Clarke, however, noticeably struggled more with her new-found situation. She wondered if they would have an opportunity for some sort of real release later in the day, not even sure what that would mean for her now. Anya had spoken about it, in brief and direct terms, when explaining the post-battle effects on alphas and omegas, but she still felt like a clueless pup. She ran it over in her mind until she had worked herself up, wet and embarrassed when stepping down off the horse to be greeted by the local village leaders. 

Anya spoke to the ferocious looking female warrior who greeted them first. Clarke quickly assessed that the warrior must have been the local chief, or a leader from the capital city. The two looked familiar with each other, and Anya seemed to feel comfortable and safe enough around the chieftain to speak so that Clarke could understand the conversation. Anya inquired about her captain, Lincoln, her small battalion and the two other skaigadas. The chieftain, Indra, explained that the other grounder soldiers had escaped quickly, and actually made it back to the village last night with both young women in tow. The two sky girls had been given a private cottage and were resting. She also explained that the commander had heard about the skirmish and had made preparations to ride all night in their direction. The leader of the clans was due to arrive in the village, to get a personal debriefing on the situation. A meeting was expected for high noon, after the sky girls could reunite and regroup. The commander would be given all details of the operation and a plan would be made for moving forward. 

Clarke noticed that Anya had seemed to relax slightly at the notion that the commander would be joining them shortly, and asked if she might have a cottage or room in which to clean herself before the day became a series of meetings and discussions about the last 24 hours. Indra immediately summoned a village woman, and directed her to set up the general and her companion with a warm bath, some food and a volunteer from the villagers to assist both women with their needs. Clarke was realizing a little more about what that meant as Indra also asked the general if she would like to have time with a specific favorite, Katha, who had attended the general and the commander on past visits to the village. Indra knew both warriors favored Katha greatly. 

The general paused, thinking over the offer. Anya felt torn, and even more strangely, hesitant and confused. She immediately felt some sort of reverence, or possibly deference, toward Clarke. Hmm.....this was a new feeling. Odd. She remembered that she had enjoyed helping Clarke with her orgasm the day before. She felt warm and comfortable with the sky girl. Very, very odd. Those emotions had been reserved for Lexa, and Lexa only. She would need to think through this new development at a more appropriate time. But, for now, she could not publicly ask Clarke if she would like to work through their respective ruts and heats together. And since she had not had a chance to discuss the situation with Lexa, she was forced to acknowledge that she, and for that matter Lexa, had very much enjoyed Katha in the past. She knew the woman would be attentive, and more than skilled with helping her meet her alpha needs. 

Anya asked Indra for a moment, and pulled Clarke to the side to speak to her quietly, privately. "Clarke, we will now be given huts, and a short time to rest and bathe. You will also be given an opportunity to choose from a group of volunteers from the villagers, after they have had a few moments to look you over and make their decisions as well. You will be given alpha and omega options. If both you and your volunteer are amenable, the one you choose will assist you with your small heat. Or if you desire, they will simply sit with you for comfort and touch, as needed. Know that you have the freedom to only do that which feels most comfortable for you”. Anya felt her face blush. She must be loosing her senses, she thought. She stuttered slightly as she continued, “This is....strange....for me, as I...."

The conversation was quickly becoming all too much for Clarke to take in, and thankfully, thank all the gods, every single one, that she suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her scream. "OH my GOD, Clarke! We were SOOOO worried!". Right then a lithe body hit her from behind, grabbing her in a big hug and shaking her with affection. Octavia squeezed the breath out of her and she was not sure she had ever been so happy to be hit from behind. "Clarke, what happened? How did you escape? Raven was worried as shit that we had taken the gun with us, and that you might be somewhere by yourself in the forest". 

As Clarke turned to hug Octavia and Raven, to start filling them in on the recent developments, every head in the small group was drawn toward a horse suddenly bearing down on them at breakneck speed. It was a stunning woman riding a chestnut mare, both of which had braided hair flying in the wind. The young woman looked more and more like a dream with each galloping thud of the horse's feet. A goddess incarnate. She pulled the reigns and skidded the horse to a halt mere feet from the group of captivated onlookers. The woman's eyes quickly found Anya's, a small, almost imperceptible smile gracing perfect lips, and then she was dismounting, walking toward the group with simple elegance and calm fierceness. 

"Heda, you were expected hours from now", Indra said as she bowed in obedience to the steadily transfixed woman now making a beeline for Anya. The commander nodded quickly to Indra without looking at her. Her focused attention was on the general instead, as well as the blonde skaigada standing entirely too close to her mate. Clarke was immediately drawn into the commander's stare. She was magnificent. She was larger than life. Her whole aura dripped with power, with authority.....and something else. Was it concern? Was that the look in this perfect creature's eyes? Jesus, Clarke thought. Anya was a fucking force of nature all by herself. But, now, this woman had added something to the vortex of bubbling amber energy that was surrounding her. Energy that poured like spiced, hot honey from the commander's being. The two impressive grounder alphas were locked in some sort of private conversation with their eyes. It was beautiful and terrifying to watch.

"Heda.", Anya finally said, nodding after a deep, open mouthed breath. Lexa had done the same. Wait. Had Anya just scented the commander? Had they just scented EACH OTHER? What the fuck was going on? 

As if she could hear what Clarke was thinking, Lexa turned her attention to blonde, and said, "I am happy to see that my general is unharmed, and that she has dutifully completed her mission to extract you and your small kru from the borderlands. I am interested to learn more about you and your people. I have gone to war for peace........and it will not be broken now. Or ever".

Lexa's stare intensified, if that was even possible. "The legend foretold a leader from the skai, with golden hair. Are you the Skaiprisa?". Clarke realized that the formal introductions and passing of knowledge had begun. She bowed slightly, showing due respect, as she assumed was customary, and spoke. "I am Clarke Griffin, and yes, we have come from the stars, as you have said. My small team and I were sent down to survey the earth's surface, to confirm that it was inhabitable. We are more than grateful for your kindness and protection, Commander. And I too am hoping we can exchange knowledge that might help both our peoples".

Lexa seemed satisfied with the young woman's response, and turned to Indra, saying "Indra, see that my quarters are ready to receive visitors. Have your servants bring food and drink, enough for 7 people, for the afternoon. Have two servants prepare baths in the outer room, along with soaps and oils. Advise any volunteers that would be willing, that we will need their services as well". With that, Lexa lifted her hand slightly and with the most minute flick of her wrist, Indra and the other captains and guards were set into motion.

"Clarke Griffin, you will meet with us in my quarters in one hour's time. We will begin our discussions for the day, and your kru will be seen to, if they have not been already. We will be discussing the list of questions my advisors have prepared for you, and you will be free to openly ask any questions that you and your captains have so far". Clarke understood she was being dismissed so she bowed again, gave a brief nod to Anya, and turned to walk Raven and Octavia away in order to get ready for the upcoming meeting. She was also thankful to have a small window to catch up with her friends, and be away from watchful eyes. Especially the intense eyes of one seriously hot commander of the 12 clans.

"Christ on a craft, she’s scary!", Raven said, as she locked arms with Clarke and began walking her back toward the hut she had spent the night in. They would have privacy there, to make a plan for the coming afternoon. As the skaigadas walked away, Lexa led Anya to their waiting tent.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa’s pace as she and Anya walked to the commander’s tent was purposeful. As soon as the guards were stationed outside, and all servants had removed themselves from Heda’s intense glare, she backed Anya up against the long wooden table situated in the main room. She placed her hands on the table on either side of the general's hips, trapping her. She leaned in. She whispered into a knowing ear, "The sky girl smells like you. Why is that general?”. She pulled back a bit, and took a deep breath through her nose. “She smells of you. And you.....of…..her”. Anya relaxed herself against the hard wooden surface holding her body against Lexa's. She stared into perfect green eyes. “I was her escort following the skirmish. We have been riding together…..And…she is everything we hoped, Lexa”. 

Anya was the one leaning forward now, and, meeting no resistance, she slowly licked the stiff bottom lip of her mate. She then kissed down a clenched jaw, and suckled lightly on the commander’s earlobe as she made her way to it. “She’s perfect for us, Lexa. She is brave. Brilliant. More headstrong than I would have liked, but you will find it endearing……and incredibly sexy. She’ll put up a fight for you, Commander”. Lexa shivered as the general smirked. They had been looking for a perfect omega mate for many years, and had all but given up the search, settling for beautiful attendants and the occasional servant girl. But Lexa had had a premonition about the girl foretold in the prophesies. She knew from somewhere old and deep that the sky girl would be formidable. And irresistible. 

“Are you sure you are not being misled, general, by a greater need?”, Lexa asked as she slowing ran her hand down Anya’s muscled stomach, past the already growing bulge, stopping to rest her palm on the general's inner thigh. “I assure you that I am not”, was all Anya said. They locked eyes again. Anya was wearing a much more serious look now. So many things communicated in that moment. Lust and safety, trust and longing. All their hopes and fears melding together into…..hope. 

Anya continued, “I believe now, that the future of us, of me and you, of the clans….it…..it clings to her, my love. All of this energy that will be manifested hangs heavy on her lovely brow. Commitment and legacy, Lexa. I can finally imagine a dynasty, of our blue eyed, brown haired, silver tongued warriors and godlets”. Another deep breath from Lexa. She kissed Anya deeply, slow and hard. She moved her hand up to find that Anya was throbbing beneath her touch. “Then I had better take care of you, before we are back in the room with her. I don’t think you’ll last very long otherwise”, Lexa laughed lightly and Anya relaxed again. Anya began unbuttoning her trousers, “Down on your knees, Heda”.

**********

"Clarke, we thought you were dead", Octavia repeated as she and the other women neared the cottage that Raven had been assigned. As they walked inside, confirming that they were alone, she continued, "I saw you go up over the hill with that bandit on your ass, and I thought I might never see you again. We are lucky the trikru warriors were there observing us". Clarke settled herself on the floor next to a small, but cozy bed as Raven and Octavia cuddle up on to it. She pulled her knees into her. "Were we, though, Octavia? We know nothing about them", Clarke said as she sighed and then leaned back against a stool as she sat on the floor. She needed to get her bearings, and fast. 

Raven spoke up, "One, we know that they saved us. And two, we know that they have been really hospitable. I've never had food so good, or a blanket so heavy. No one yelling at me for taking up space. They are smart, and clearly they are good fucking fighters. Seriously Clarke, wouldn't it make sense to consider aligning with them? They could help us learn more, and we can trade our knowledge too. I'm sure they will be more than eager to learn how to blow some shit up after watching how they fought off those fucking savages that attacked us!". Octavia laughed, but grew serious again quickly, "Raven is right, Clarke. They've done nothing to show that they want to harm us. The villagers here have fed and clothed Rae and me, and they even asked us if we needed......other things. Like.....Clarke? Did you know they don't treat omega's like shit? They don't seem to have any kind of class system or whatever. I mean, an omega helped me fight for fuck's sake! And he is amazingly hot.....". Octavia's eyes went a hilarious shade of misty, as she blushed and turned a bit. "OH! He assisted you in more ways than ONE, you big gross alpha!" Raven shouted as she jumped over onto Octavia and began ribbing her friend. 

Clarke laughed as she watched her two friends share an actual moment of happiness. "So, tell me about this omega 'assistance', hmmm Octavia?!", Clarke said as she stood up and joined in on the pile. "Clarke, at first I didn't believe it. But did you feel like your heat came on after our fight? Lincoln, the captain that helped me in the forest, he was telling me all about the grounders customs and ways. He said that here on the ground, omegas and alphas are equals. And that you go into heat or rut after fighting a battle". Clarke interrupted Octavia, saying "Yes, I've learned ALL about that. Pretty interesting and pretty fucking distracting. I had to ride all the way back to the village with a very revved up, very well endowed alpha sitting behind me on that horse. Not my best moment, I'll admit". She'd keep the details to her self for now. She looked at Octavia again, "You like this ground...grounder? Is that what we are calling them? You like him? You think we should share information with them today about what we are here, what we need?". 

"Well, I think we shouldn't make enemies of them. It's clear they don't have a lot of technology, but they can help us survive. I'm for it." Raven said, looking to Octavia and then Clarke questioningly. Octavia agreed and nodded. Clarke knew they had to at least try. "I'm in, but let's not say any more than we need to. We want to establish trust but not back ourselves into any corners. Agreed?". Both women nodded. "Good. I am going to try to wash up here and get ready for the meeting. I've heard all about these "volunteers", but I'm not ready for that whole can of worms yet", Clarke said as she started undressing. Octavia and Raven got up to offer some privacy, and as Octavia walked out of the hut she whispered over her shoulder, "Don't know what you're missing, girl......".

************

The small time Clarke had to herself passed quickly after her friends left her to it. She used a rag, and some water from a basin she had found, to clean herself up enough to be presentable. She knew she should probably deal with the wet heat between her legs, before it became an issue later and embarrassed her. She slid now clean fingers down into her pants and handled it. Quick. Efficient. Not nearly enough. But at least she could step into that tent in a few minutes and not whine like a pup when she was face to face with general bulgy-bulge and commander scary-sexy. Fuck, this was going to be a long day.

Clarke met Raven and Octavia outside and the trio began making their way to the commander's tent. They were greeted at the entrance by two of the biggest, burliest men Clarke had every seen. They allowed the girls to pass, and as her eyes adjusted to the low, amber light of the tent, Clarke saw that they were the last to arrive. The general, the chieftain of the village, Octavia's omega captain, and the commander were all already inside. They had been speaking quietly to each as the women were led into the tent. Clarke noticed that the long, wooden table in the center of the room was piled high with food. Fruits and vegetables she had only read about in books. Roasted and grilled meats, and fuck, did she want to lunge headfirst into the middle of the table. Her mouth watered uncontrollably, and she licked her lips. The commander hoped no one noticed the slight shiver that ran up her spine as she watch the sky girl's mouth.

"Clarke Griffin. Thank you for joining us. You've met my general", the commander said, as she began introductions. Lexa held back a smirk. She had definitely met Anya, she thought, now having been filled in on the details of the trip back to the village. The innuendo did not go unnoticed by Clarke, but she thought better of making a show of it at the moment. 

Once everyone had spoken their greetings the group began to sit down at various places around the table. Lexa, however, chose to stand, moving about the room as she started speaking. She took her time as she began working through the long list of questions she had for the small group, listening attentively as the answers came. Mostly from Clarke, but sometimes from Raven or Octavia as well. Then the commander started outlining what she thought her people could do to assist the sky girls. She observed Clarke in every way possible as she laid it all out. She watched Clarke's hands, her breathing. She evaluated how she handled some of the tougher issues that had been discussed. She watched her eat, how the girl thoughtfully admired the food. She noticed the girl's affection for her two friends. And she also noticed Clarke's body, as she shifted in her seat, or her hand trembling as she uncrossed her legs while the talks continued. She recognized what was going on with the sky omega, and she walked closer to her every so often to get a sweet little hint of her smell in passing. Anya had lifted her eyebrows at the commander a few times. Both alphas growing more and more interested by the minute.

After several hours of discussions Lexa paused the meeting, and recommended that everyone stretch and take a small break. She walked quietly over to Clarke as everyone stood and stretched, or walked outside the tent for fresh air. She motioned for Clarke to join her as she walked them both over to a small side table, feigning interest in a old map that lay there. "Clarke," she started in a low voice, her eyes on the map, "I can have someone come and attend to you if you wish. I know it can be....agitating....even painful, sometimes...if we don't tend to our body's needs". Clarke realized she had not been hiding her situation as well as she had thought. She tried to steel her voice, and quietly said, "Commander, I appreciate your offer to supply me with a volunteer. I am not as familiar with the concept as my friends....seem to be. I can make it through the remaining talks, and deal with my heat afterward". There. She had said it. Clarke felt confident. She was in charge of this stupid little heat. She was taking control of it.......and then......

"How?", Lexa said, looking up, directly at Clarke. Clarke was taken aback. "How??......I don't understand commander.....”. 

Lexa turned to Clarke, moving so that she was only a foot away from her. A soft smile appeared on her face, looking for an answer deep in blue eyes. "How Clarke? With your hand? With a soft feather pillow to grind on? What will satisfy the heat that is building so anxiously, simmering so low and deep?". Fuuuuuuuck. She could smell the commander's scent drifting up toward her. And it was mesmerizing. 

Anya had been watching the scene unfold, and had decided to pour some more fuel on the fire that was Clarke Griffin. She slowly positioned herself behind Clarke as the room continued to clear. She was close enough that Clarke felt her breath on the back of her neck before she heard her say, "Seems that there is a very serious discussion going on here. Care to fill me in, commander?". Lexa broke her gaze from Clarke, and spoke to Anya over the blonde's shoulder, "I was just inquiring about how Clarke intended to deal with the obvious effects of her small heat, seeing as she does not plan to take a volunteer", Lexa said softly. "Aaahhh......yes", Anya replied. "A most troubling situation indeed. I'm not complaining, as you smell heavenly, sky girl. But you really should deal with this sooner rather than later. You are....very distracted......and very distracting". Both alphas scented her softly.

They could smell her. Of course they could. Clarke felt the temperature in the room rise, heat hitting her in waves from front and back. The alphas' every move affected her. A small twitch of a hand or slight shuffling of boots on the dirt floor underneath them, their breath, their muscles under their clothes. She felt it all, sending warmth through her, to her core. She felt Anya's breath move from her neck to her ear. Lexa stepped closer, as well, but neither alpha made a move to touch her. Were they teasing her? They were! Jesus, get it together, she thought, even as she felt the sudden urge to pull both of them into her. To have them take her. She tried to reign her omega in with a deep breath, and she stepped to the side a little as she noticed that the others had started making their way back into the tent. Anya and Lexa also stepped away, and casually walked back over to the table as if nothing had happened. But something had happened. Something had shifted for Clarke. Her whole world. Her whole world had shifted as she made her way back to the table with the alphas' scents lingering thick around her.


	4. Chapter 4

The group only lasted another hour inside the stifling tent. And even that was a struggle. Raven grew impatient with the talk of politics and logistics, and Octavia and Lincoln were eye-fucking each other so much that Indra could barely contain her irritation at their lack of attention to the conversation. Anya and Lexa were both so damn hard from the proximity of Clarke, and her heat and her perfect scent, that they couldn’t focus another minute longer if their lives had depended on it. 

Clarke, to her credit, had held back a low whine when Lexa had brushed against her about 30 minutes back, and counted herself lucky that no one could see her arousal. The commander could not say the same, Clarke mused. If she’d been the commander’s mate, she would have urged her to sit, or remove herself from the meeting long ago. Lexa shouldn’t have been able to continue pacing, with the obvious erection running havoc in those tight deer skin trousers. But, continue she had. 

Anya hadn’t dared get up to refresh her water or grab more food to snack on, as she too would have been as noticeably affected as the commander. She’d watched Lexa grow hard after their encounter with Clarke during the break and felt a bit worried for her mate. She also was having a particularly difficult time not hearing Clarke's little moans from her"ride" the day before, which echoed in her head every time the sky girl spoke today. Anya knew Lexa would act as if the whole situation were as natural as the sun rising during the meeting, and she also knew what would happen after the meeting concluded and the two alphas were together in private again. 

Lexa would be on her the minute everyone was out of the room. That thought, in collusion with Clarke's now very raspy voice, kept Anya hard for the last half of the incredibly long session. She couldn’t wait for the frenzy and release that awaited them once the room was cleared. She was more than grateful when she heard Lexa begin to wrap up the talks for the day.

The commander suggested they meet again in the morning for a recap, and spoke briefly of a bonfire and village meal to take place later that night. She invited the skaikru to join the festivities and ended by thanking everyone for their time and input. She eyed Anya as she motioned for the group to adjourn for the day. 

Indra offered to walk Raven over to a large village supply tent, to show her some of the "tek" curiosities that had been found in the region by scouts, and Octavia and Lincoln quickly made their way off in the direction of Lincoln’s hut. Clarke also made a hasty retreat behind them, needing some fresh air and a moment to collect herself. She had spent the last hour vacillating between trying not to imagine the two grounder alphas kissing her literally everywhere and attempting not to stare at Lexa’s hard on with total and complete abandon. 

Clarke was about 100 yards away from the commander’s tent when she realized she’d left her notes and sketches, which she’d jotted down throughout the meeting on a small pad Lexa had provided her. She had meant to pick it up from the war table as she left but was too turned on to remember. All she could think when she got up was that she needed to get somewhere private as quickly as she could. Better to run back and grab it now though, since she needed to review it tonight in order to prepare for tomorrow. 

The guards outside the tent didn’t stop her on her way back into the large tent, and Clarke didn’t think to announce her return, as they had only finished the meeting mere minutes beforehand. She made her way into the main room from the partitioned interior foyer and stopped dead in her tracks. 

There in front of her was the most erotic sight she had ever seen. Seated on the bench, back against the war table and trousers down around her thighs, sat the commander of the 12 clans. Shirt lifted up showing her perfectly sculpted abs, and her long, thick dick in hand. The commander was staring up at Anya, who was standing above her in the exact same condition. Each woman with her eyes intensely locked on the other, each slowly stoking their own cock. Neither had noticed Clarke’s entry and they began speaking to each other in their language as Anya suddenly fell to her knees in front of Lexa, rigid member still firmly in hand. 

“I want her to be ours, Onya. I want it to be us holding her, protecting her, lifting her up. She is so much more than I had ever imagined”, Lexa said as she stroked herself faster. “You were right, hodnes. She is everything”. Anya leaned forward and took the head of Lexa’s cock into her warm mouth. She reached up and removed the commander’s hands from her own shaft and placed hers there instead. Anya began working the commander’s shaft with her fist as her mouth softly kissed and sucked the tip. The general pulled back momentarily, saying “How will we convince her we are worthy?”. She lowered her lips back down onto Lexa, and the commander moaned as she answered, “We.....jok, Onya......we will show her that she is our equal...mmmmm, beja......in all things”. Lexa began shaking and moved her left hand to the back of Anya’s head, to guide her down further onto her pulsing shaft. Lexa’s head fell back in pleasure and Anya increased her speed, twisting and swirling her hands and mouth as the commander began bucking her hips, hurdling closer to release. 

Clarke was frozen. She couldn’t leave. She couldn’t make herself turn away. She was shaking and more aroused than she’d ever been. The two alphas before her smelled absolutely irresistible and her omega was putting up quite a fight. Her mouth watered out of jealousy, and she was dripping down her own legs. Her hands trembled for want of worshiping the commander the way Anya was now. Clarke had felt much the same way in the forest, watching Anya pleasuring herself alone, only a day before. And she again knew she should not be watching this intimate encounter. After a few more seconds she found enough conscious thought to will herself to begin backing out of the room. Slowly she took the two steps back into the foyer and quietly made her way out of the main room. Then she heard Lexa moan low and hard, as she exploded into Anya’s skilled mouth. Clarke’s knees buckled at the sound and she stumbled forward in foyer, catching herself before she hit the ground. She stilled again, hoping her fall hadn’t been heard inside the tent.

As Lexa was spurting into her mouth, Anya heard a small rustling sound. The sound was accompanied by the smell of Clarke’s arousal hitting both of the alphas abruptly in the face. Lexa began hastily stuffing herself back into her trousers as Anya stood and attempted the same. Lexa called out, “Clarke?.....Is that you?”. Anya was now frantically trying to cram her rock hard cock back into her tight pants as she heard Clarke acknowledge them, saying, “Yes, hi. Um....I’m so sorry to disturb you commander, but I seem to have left my notes from the meeting”. Lexa immediately began walking toward the entryway as Anya was finally able to get her pants buttoned back up, with no small amount of discomfort. “Please enter, Clarke”, Lexa called out as she confirmed that Anya was suitable. 

When Clarke entered back into the room her scent hit the alpha’s again, stronger this time, and they both let out low, strangled moans and stepped back to distance themselves from Clarke in an effort to contain the situation. “As I said, I’m very sorry to disturb. I should have announced myself. I just need to grab my notes......”. Clarke's face was beet red, and she felt 1,000 emotions at once, arousal and embarrassment the two most prominent. Anya had walked around to stand behind the war table, leaning over to place her hands on the edge of the table so she could bend at her waist, not trusting herself to stand upright in her condition. Lexa motioned to the place Clarke had been sitting, so Clarke walked over to the table as well. She started collecting the pad and a few loose papers, trying not to look Lexa in the eye. She failed to avoid Anya’s pained look however, and blushed knowingly as she dropped her gaze to the general’s crotch and winced to herself. She wrinkled her forehead and eyes, and looked up. She whispered a soft "I'm sorry" under her breath to the general, and Anya looked just as embarrassed but amused to no end as well. "We have to stop meeting like this, Clarke", Anya said as she winked, to lighten the intense moment. Clarke gave the general a wide-eyed look of disbelief, and turned quickly to walk out. When she turned however, she ran straight into Lexa, who had been standing a few feet behind her. She hit the woman’s body like hitting a brick wall and Lexa reached out to grab the blonde before she fell backwards over the bench that was only minutes ago being used for something much more delightful. 

“Clarke, you are a little tense....”, Lexa chuckled while she pulled the girl upright and straighten the bottom of the sky girl's shirt which had ridden up a bit in the collision. Clarke visibly shuddered. When Lexa's eyes found Clarke's, her face showed genuine concern. The commander smiled softly and said, "Please do let us know if we can provide assistance to you in any way during your stay. The general and I would be honored to serve you". The implication was not lost on Clarke and she almost fell over for the third time in as many minutes. 

"I'm....I am fine, commander. Just need....need to get back to my hut.....to.....to regroup". Clarke thought she had never stuttered before this moment, but she was doing a fine job of picking it up quickly. She was wet and flustered and out of her element. Lexa stepped aside and motioned her hand toward the exit, giving Clarke ample room to walk passed her and leave the tent. "Understood, Clarke. We look forward to seeing you at the festivities later tonight". With that, Lexa nodded to Clarke and the girl exited as swiftly as possible, leaving two very amused alphas watching her walk away.

"Do you think we scare her, Onya?" Lexa said as she watched the curtains fall behind Clarke as she left. 

"I hope not, but either way, lets tone it down tonight. I want to give her as much time as she needs. She should feel comfortable and safe with us before we make our intentions known. She should know how we feel, without pressure or demand. Now, get the fuck over here. I can barely move". Lexa agreed they would need to approach Clarke thoughtfully and respectfully, and she wanted more than anything for them to win Clarke's trust. She truly wanted to get to know the sky girl more, and hoped that Clarke would give them that opportunity. But right now..........she was going to focus on making the general fall apart. "Onya, do you think you can walk yourself back to the sleeping quarters? I have an idea about how to get rid of THAT". Anya was moving before Lexa could finish the sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi cuties, posting this one early, because, yay! 
> 
> Come say hello on tumblr @ Tallgayfanny.
> 
> ALSO: still looking for a beta, sooooo.....let me know if you’re interested.

Clarke knew two things for certain after her heated encounter in the tent. One was that the commander and general were definitely mates. And two was that she needed to get off. She got back to the shared hut, quietly thanking Indra for what she knew would be an hours long review of the supply tent by Raven. Minutes later, she was laying on the small bed, fingers ghosting over her own stomach, while she started to unpack everything that had happened in the last two days. There were so many open variables in place and she felt lost, but the meeting today had helped clear up some questions. Like where they were going to be living, how they could contribute to the grounders that had offered to help them, and what the next few weeks would look like for the girls.

Everyone had agreed that the skaikru trio would return with Lexa and Anya to the commander's capital city, Polis, and that they would be housed in the main government tower until further accommodations were made available. The journey back to the capital would begin the following afternoon. Once they were settled in, they would assist various ambassadors by relaying knowledge concerning space, technology and medicine. Octavia would be commissioned as an envoy to the chieftain Indra, who was also an ambassador, as the two felt that they could work together in bringing all of the new information and knowledge to the clans and small villages. Raven would work with artisans and engineers to pass along as much technological innovation as possible. Clarke would continue to work closely with the commander, to make sure all information concerning the remaining skaikru population in space was relayed and a plan was made for their imminent return to the ground.

For now, though, Clarke felt like tonight might be a perfect opportunity to learn more about Anya and Lexa in a less formal, more relaxed setting. She was still confused about why they would tease and flirt with her if they were mated. She also didn't fully understand some things about two alphas being mated, but held no judgement, only curiosty. The grounder society seemed to be very open concerning most sexual matters and she gave them credit for that. She hoped that the volunteer situation wouldn't be brought up again. She still wasn't open to that scenario yet. Although she could admit that it seemed to be working out really fucking well for Octavia. The thought made her laugh wistfully. It also made her think of the awesome sex Octavia must be having, which made her think of the awesome sex she was definitely NOT having. 

And all of these thoughts led her back to this moment. Her hand gently rubbing over the soft skin of her stomach, ready to move lower and take some pressure off. Her mind drifted back to the two alphas who had held her attention all day. Both tall, strong and intense. Both sweet when they thought no one was looking, and both seeming to take more than a passing interest in her. She imagined what would have happened if she had stayed in that tent with them earlier today after everyone had left. If she had been their mate, too. If she had been down on her knees between them as they showed her the evidence of their need. If they had asked her to take care of the problem she had created. No.....not asked, she thought......but told. If they had taken control, and told her how they expected their omega to remedy the situation.

She thought of them leaning over to kiss her while she stayed on her knees waiting for them. How Anya might have gently pulled her hair at the nape of her neck, and then how Lexa might have placed her fingers under Clarke's chin and pulled her closer, eye level with that perfect, straining cock. How she would have gone back and forth between them. Sucking and licking each one in turn until they couldn't hold back any more. Or until they lifted her up to bend her over that sturdy-looking war room table. Clarke imagined them taking turns pleasuring her, seeing who could hit the deepest spots that made her scream, or who could make her moan the loudest by setting that fast, punishing pace that they might worry she couldn't quite handle. But she wanted it. Wanted to be pounded and claimed. Clarke wanted to be good for them and take all they could give. She wanted to hear them praise her sweetly for taking it so well while they spilled inside her. 

And that is what she was thinking about when she came so hard she shook herself off the bed. In her defense, it was a very small bed. 

*************

It was dark by the time she had cleaned herself up, located Raven and Octavia, with Lincoln in tow, and made her way to the village center. The large fire was already raging and the villagers were making the most of it. Some sat chatting with friends, others eating what smelled like utterly delicious food that was being prepared on open hearths just a few yards away. Children were running around playing games and a few of the villagers were tuning instruments to start playing music for the crowd. There was berry wine flowing from some small barrels at the edge of the crowd.

The group grabbed some food and wine, and walked to sit down on two of the long wooden benches that surrounded the bonfire. Clarke was excited to catch up with her friends and relax in the heavenly atmosphere of the cool night and warm firelight. Octavia began telling Clarke all she had learned from Lincoln over the last two days about grounder culture. She told Clarke about how the villages worked, and how the commander had made life better by uniting the clans. How grounder alphas and omegas respected each other, and how the capital let everyone participate in government. Then Lincoln told them about some of the folklore of the people as well. 

As they talked and laugh, Clarke felt more and more at home. She had also noticed that Lexa and Anya had arrived at the festivities and were making their rounds speaking with various villagers. Shaking hands and stopping to tell stories with warriors they seemed to have known for many moons. The two women looked happy, and everyone they spoke to seemed to admire or dote on them, from fierce looking fighters to little old grandmas. Everyone seemed to want to show appreciation to the Heda and her general. 

Clarke figured now might be a good opportunity to learn more about the two women while they sat around the fire with Lincoln. "So, Lincoln, what’s the story with those two?", Clarke started. Lincoln seemed to ponder the question and then said, "Heda and the general have been mates for several years now. Anya was actually Lexa's fos, which is like a mentor or teacher for warriors. She trained Lexa to fight and they have been close ever since. They have been searching for an omega mate to join them. Almost every omega I know would take them up on an offer, but they seem to be searching for something more.....specific". Lincoln hesitated, but continued..... "There is a grounder legend that tells of an omega warrior, who is called Wanheda, in our language. The legend says that Wanheda will be the strongest omega of our time. The people seem to think the commander and general are waiting for her. An omega mate who can match them in all ways. Match them politically and socially, an omega powerful enough in her own right to deal with their extremely....strong personalities and still hold her own. I worry for them.....they have a great weight on their shoulders", Lincoln sighed, as he turned to observe the two alphas. "They seem to like ol' Clarkey over here!", Raven yelled as she grabbed Clarke around the shoulders and almost threw her over the back of the bench. "Raven! Shut up!!!". Clarke was almost as red as she had been in the tent earlier, and she was glad Raven had broken the strange tension that had settled in the air after Lincoln's revelation. The three girls continued to joke with each other, and started in on Octavia and Lincoln, asking more questions than they got answers to. 

While the sky girls teased Lincoln mercilessly about Octavia, Clarke noticed that Lexa and Anya had made their way closer and closer to the group, finally coming over to greet them. The alphas sat next to Lincoln, but clearly their attention was directed toward Clarke alone. Feeling her wine kick in a little, Clarke asked Lexa about being Anya's seken, a new word Clarke had learned from Lincoln. The stories started flying from the general's mouth before she could be stopped. The whole group was in tears, bent over laughing for the next hour while Anya skillfully spun a web of hilarious antics that Lexa could only roll her eyes at. Everyone began trading stories of how they had met, funny tales of moments that built friendships, or hard stories that had made friendships stronger. 

The evening flew by, and the group was sad to call it a night as the villagers started retiring to their huts and tents. Clarke had enjoyed getting to know Lexa and Anya more, and was hoping to have some time with the two women tomorrow on the journey to Polis. Octavia walked home with Lincoln as the crowd dispersed, and Raven left to go with one of the grounder engineers to look at some contraption that she would spend all night trying to repair. That left Clarke on her own, and Lexa and Anya offered to walk Clarke back to her hut for the night. The moon was bright, and the air was cool and sweet. The group walked slowly, still finding little stories to share in their tired voices. 

When they reached Clarke's hut, the general and commander both said their goodnights to Clarke and wished her peaceful dreams. She suddenly felt the realization that she didn't want the women to leave. She felt like she could stay up and talk to them for hours more. But she knew it was best to bring the night to a close. They had a long day of riding ahead of them tomorrow. Clarke reluctantly said goodnight, then both women gave her a polite nod, hands noticeably tucked behind their backs, and turned to walk back to their tent. Clarke watched them walk away with a warm feeling in her chest.

***********

Despite the previous night's fun, everyone was up early and in the commander's tent for the morning meeting at dawn. Each of them seemed to feel good about the plan of action ahead, and there was an air of camaraderie that had not been there before last night. The group quickly finished their discussions before dispersing to finish preparations for the day ahead. The journey to Polis would not take long, and they would be arriving in the capital by nightfall. 

When all the tents and travel bags had been loaded onto the horses and carts, the faction readied to move out. Clarke and the other two sky girls were encouraged to ride along with a skilled grounder rider, since none of the group had been trained on horseback and the pace of the day's journey would be swift. Lexa offered for Clarke to ride with her, under the guise of continuing discussions during the trip. Octavia, as expected, rode with Lincoln, and Raven was happy to jump on with a cute young grounder alpha named Luna. 

Anya rode along side Lexa and Clarke, and Clarke was feeling herself grow more comfortable and open with the two alphas with each passing interaction. She was enjoying the world around them as they rode, seeing so many new sights and trying to take everything in. She also tried not to focus on how good Lexa felt sitting in the saddle behind her, the commander's strong body holding her in place. The more she tried to ignore it, the more she thought about how Lexa's body moved with each gallop of the horse underneath them. She must have been aroused enough for it to affect Lexa, because after another 15 minutes of riding the commander raised her hand to halt the riders behind them, signaling a break to stretch legs and refresh the horses quickly. 

Lexa lowered Clarke down off her chestnut mare, and then dismounted. Clarke could now see that Lexa was sporting a noticeable bulge in those trousers she loved to admire so much, and she watched as Lexa pulled Anya to the side, whispering something in the other alpha's ear. Anya immediately looked to Clarke as the commander whispered, and nodded lightly. As the group made to get back on the trail, Anya called to Clarke. "Clarke, you will ride with me for the remainder of the trip, so that we can make sure the commander is riding alone as we enter the city. There will be a bit of fanfare and it will be better if we let Heda deal with that on her own". It was a half-truth, and Clarke could tell. She understood that the commander would need to enter the city alone, but she also knew that the the brunette alpha was politely trying to prevent the ache between her legs from growing any further. It was kind and took pressure off of the omega, and Clarke saw it for what is was. 

Anya pulled Clarke up on to her horse and the party made their way back onto the trail. Lexa rode up to the two and gently chuckled to Anya, "Good luck with your ride, general...". Lexa winked at Clarke as she made her way forward to speak with a captain about something concerning the entry into the city. She continued to turn her head every few seconds and smile sweetly back at Anya and Clarke, and it was in that moment that Clarke felt her heart beat a little faster than it had before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Warnerbear for all her assistance this week! Moral support was shown in the form of cute puppy pics. 
> 
> A little more teasing this chapter, and then smut, smut, smut for the remainder of this work.

Nearing the city, Clarke listened carefully as Anya explained what would happen over the next few hours. The faction of riders would enter the city behind Heda, and there would be a parade from the city gates to the capital tower. The commander would give a small speech before entering the tower, and then there would be a council meeting with a few ambassadors. The meeting would be a formality to introduce the skaikru to the assembly, and then there would be a brief reception where the women would meet a few of the ambassadors. 

Clarke decided Anya had probably never talked this much in her life. Like, ever. She picked up early on in her ride with the general that the alpha was talking about anything and everything to distract herself from the physical connection the two had while riding together. Anya had tried to keep her body back, away from Clarke's, and she only reached to grab the blonde's hips if the terrain grew more challenging. She did let herself slip once, when she leaned forward to breath into the sky girl's scent at the back of her neck, thinking she hadn't been noticed. Clarke felt her breath, but made no mention of it. She also didn't mention the familiar sensation of the general's little (huge) friend poking into her ass as they rode. It was nice to feel wanted, and she couldn't deny her feelings for the two grounder alphas that had been turning her to mush. Their scents, a heady mix of leather and clove and oak, surrounded her now like a favorite old jacket. 

Clarke felt Anya tighten her muscles as she pointed toward a sight in the distance. Lexa had put her pauldron on her left shoulder, along with a flowing red cape. She reminded Clarke of a goddess she had read about in the old books back on the ark. There were lights shining brightly, leading Heda home, Anya explained in an excited voice. Clarke took it all in as they approached the city. About 500 yards out, Clarke noticed that the two lines of lights were moving toward them. Citizens of the city, hundreds of them with lighted torches in hand, along with a number of warriors with ornate swords, had come out of the huge wooden gates to form a sort of saber arch for the returning commander to ride through into the capital. It was breathtaking. 

Looking ahead of them, Anya motioned to Clarke to watch as Lexa entered the arch. The people began yelling their praises and adulation for the Heda's safe return. The noise grew and grew, and it was deafening by the time Anya and Clarke's horse made it's way into the long procession of torch and sword bearers. The warm yellow light of the torches reflecting off of a hundred gleaming swords was enchanting, and the commander, back arrow straight and head held high, made her way into the city gates like a hero returning from war. 

The noise of the crowd did not die down as they entered into the city. It grew louder, if that was possible, as the procession continued. They were now surrounded by masses of citizens waving and yelling to the commander and her entourage. The whole ride through the city was overwhelming for Clarke, and her hand had found Anya's and pulled it around her waist for stability and comfort. Lexa was perfection, waiving regally and reaching down to acknowledge various individual subjects as she made her way to the tower. She was offered gifts as she rode, and even leaned down to kiss a baby or two. Clarke could never have imagined such a scene.

Upon finally reaching the tower the commander dismounted, and waived to the surrounding crowd for silence. She was expected to give a speech, but she simply lowered herself to her knees over what Clarke noticed was an old piece of metal which had been cemented into the cobblestone beneath them. On it Clarke could make out the word "Polis" in faded letters. As she, and the entire crowd watched, Lexa bent down and reverently kissed the metal plate. The whole crowd went silent, in awe of the commander. As Lexa stood, she said in a loud booming voice, "Polis! My home! You! My People!". The crowd went absolutely wild at that, and several guards had to make sure the surge of jubilant onlookers didn't overtake the Heda where she stood.

The commander was ushered inside the tower, and Anya assisted Clarke and the other skaigada as they made their way inside. The crowd would remain there for several hours, singing and chanting about the Heda's safe return, but there was a much quieter atmosphere inside. The group was led into a large elevator, and made their way into what looked to be a grand throne room after they were let off on one of the tower's higher floors. 

The three sky girls were introduced to several important representatives, and Clarke held her own with the various officials that quickly realized she was the leader of the group. She skillfully answered the onslaught of questions being thrown her way, and Lexa was greatly impressed with the sky girl's poise, and her affect on each person she spoke with. She seemed to both intrigue and calm people, as she met with each representative that stepped into her sphere. Clarke will do well here, Lexa thought.......the girl already speaks like a sovereign, somehow. Taking so much onto her beautiful shoulders.....

A short speech by Lexa followed, once everyone was introduced and had settled. She spoke of the opportunity that now lay ahead of the clans. Heda explained that the skaikru would make a valuable ally, and that there would be much discussion concerning how to best utilize the knowledge and information their new collaborators would provide. Plans were made for meetings in the following days, a few questions were answered concerning logistics, and then the briefing was concluded. 

Lexa and Anya spoke with several guards and servants, giving orders and directions for where the women were to be fed and housed in the tower. Lincoln was instructed to show Octavia and Raven to their lodgings, and set them up with servants to assist them with food and any other needs during their stay. Anya walked over to where the group was standing and asked Lincoln to see that the two sky girls were escorted out of the throne room. She advised that Clarke would be staying behind, to finalize some plans and finish talks for the night.

The commander spoke to a few more attendants and then the room cleared, leaving Clarke alone with Lexa and Anya for the first time since their encounter in the tent. "Clarke, what do you think of our city?", Lexa said as she motioned for Anya and Clarke to make their way into an adjoining room. The smaller antechamber was fashioned into an office of sorts. There was another large war table filled with maps and books running along the middle of the room, a classic oak desk fit for a queen set against the side wall, several bookcases packed with old scrolls and manuscripts flanking the desk, and a quaint sitting area with old leather chairs and a comfy looking couch near a fireplace along the back wall. There were various antique rugs scattered throughout the space. Lexa made her way to sit on the couch, and Anya and Clarke followed. Anya sat next to Lexa and Clarke chose one of the chairs opposite them. Each of them wore the exhaustion of the day on their faces, but Clarke couldn't help but stare at the women as the firelight danced across their strong jaws and lit their tired eyes. 

"I could not have imagined it in wildest dreams, Commander", Clarke said with an admiring tone. "I can't wait to walk around the city and take it all in. There must be a million sights and sounds that one can experience out there in the maze of streets and people". 

"Please, call me Lexa, Clarke", the commander said with a small nod, and continued, "You will love it, I am certain. I think you will find many amazements waiting for you here, Clarke". Two servants entered then, bringing in several trays of food and drink, which were placed on a low table in the middle of the leather chairs. "I hope that you might even find a way to feel....at home here", Lexa said quietly as she started to place a few small bites of food onto a pewter charger. Clarke had the fleeting thought that she would like to be sitting with them, helping the alphas eat. Or maybe sitting on them.......she shook the thought away.

"Anya and I would be honored if you would allow us to escort you around the city over the next few days. We can show you everything it has to offer. And we have asked the servants to prepare an ambassador's apartment for you, on the same floor as our quarters, so that we can continue our talks and make sure you are being well taken care of". Clarke was grateful for the hospitality, "Commander....sorry...Lexa, you and your people have been so warm to us. I don't know how we could ever repay all of your kindnesses. I appreciate you thinking of me, and making us feel so welcome in your city". Clarke finished by saying, "I am also personally looking forward to more time with you and the general alone". Lexa and Anya both almost choked on their respective food and drink. Clarke stood after that, "I should probably get some sleep for now, if we are done for the night. I am about to fall asleep standing here". The blonde looked sweetly at both alphas, and they stood as well, quickly placing their food back on the low table. 

"Let us walk you to your quarters", Anya said as she made her way toward the door on the far end of the room. Clarke and Lexa followed, and walked Clarke down a long corridor leading to to several ornate doors, each currently being guarded by two large betas with spears and leather armor. The two guards at the doors to the room on the left bowed to Lexa and opened the doors to the room behind them. The group walked slowly in and Clarke was met with a warm, comforting fire, and a large vaulted room with another sitting area, a huge bed and several smaller rooms off to each side of the apartment. 

Clarke was again overwhelmed with the new setting, and she walked around slowly, admiring the furniture and decor of the room. The two alphas followed her every movement with curious eyes, feeling pleased that the omega seemed to approve of the lodging. Anya spoke first, saying, "Clarke, we will leave you to your room so that you can take some rest. You will have a servant for anything you may need. Simply ask a guard to send her in at any time. We are just across the hall there". 

Anya and Lexa made there way back to the door to leave and Clarke followed close behind them. As Anya reached for the door to leave she felt a gentle hand tug on hers. She turned, Lexa turning with her, and they were met with Clarke staring back at them. The blonde reached out and grabbed one hand of each of the alphas and said, "I have no way to repay this debt that my friends and I owe you. From saving our lives, to offering us a home, these gestures you've made will not be forgotten. I'm looking forward to finding my place here....with your people.....with you". Then Clarke dropped their hands and reached up to gently place her hand on Anya's cheek. She stood up on her toes and kissed the general lightly on the other side of her face. While Anya was still trying to recover from the shock of it, Clarke did the same to Lexa. After she kissed the commander's cheek, she stared into her deep green eyes for several seconds, before backing up a few feet away from the now stunned alphas in front of her. Lexa shook her head to get her bearings, and reached over to take Anya by the forearm. The general still wasn't fully aware of where she was and finally she realized Lexa was pulling her toward the door. Lexa opened the door, and both women bowed gracefully toward Clarke. They then left the room, closing the doors softly behind them.

Clarke couldn't see it but the two alphas, each a brave warrior and conqueror in her own fierce right, both shivered and remained transfixed on the door of that room for several minutes....Clarke's scent clinging to their faces. 

"I am hers" Anya whispered. "We are both now servants of a queen", Lexa whispered in return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, big thankyas to Warnerbear for all the support this week! 
> 
> Smut ahead, y’all!

Over the next several weeks Clarke continued to get closer to Lexa and Anya. She was quickly learning their language, and had been able to pass along many helpful tips from the ark. They had talked about so many things, with the two alphas attempting to tell Clarke as much about life on the ground as possible. She learned more about the two alphas' histories, and also began improving her fighting skills, with the women training her at the sparring ring just outside the tower grounds. 

There was even a very awkward dinner in the commander's quarters, which Clarke later learned was supposed to be a date. 

Anya had asked Lincoln to question Octavia about the skaikru's mating practices and traditions, and the information had been passed back to Anya a little skewed. It led to Clarke sitting through a confusingly long conversation about the weather, over a "meal" that Anya had cooked (don't even ask), and at which both alphas had been dressed in their finest battle uniforms, with Clarke arriving in her sparring clothes, having not been let in on the whole situation.

There had several been times, in the office off of throne room, that their individual scents had threatened to overtake one of them and they would have to clear the room to keep from losing their minds. Almost kisses and lingering touches were becoming all too common. Clarke felt that inevitable pull to the alphas, and she didn't know how much longer any of them would be able to hold back, or why they were even bothering to at this point. 

Clarke had woken that morning feeling itchy and uncomfortable, and more than a little irritated about the constant stream of x-rated dreams she'd been having lately. She had grown accustomed to using the training ring as an outlet, and when she arrived she realized Lexa and Anya must have had the same thought. The two alphas were sparring with each other, their scents so strong that a small crowd had formed to watch the two skilled women in what looked like a battle to the death with their training swords. Both panting, sweating, and intense, the women looked larger than life as they maneuvered and stalked each other during the fight. Clarke was lost in her own head, thinking about how she'd like to be in the middle of all those pheromones, when she overheard several women talking near her.

"If they fight like that, imagine how they fuck", said one beta woman in a low voice to her companions. "I heard that they are as BIG as they look". "My friend's sister was a volunteer for them once, and she said their cocks are huge. But apparently since the commander is saving herself for their omega, no one touches the commander. She said that the general will only allow betas as volunteers and even then, they are only allowed to use their hands or mouths on the general." "Whichever omega they take as a mate is going to have a handful and a mouthful!" "They say the commander has been saving her knot. Saving it! Ha! I'll take it from her any day she wants!" The women continued talking about how hot the two alphas were and Clarke was losing it. How dare they discuss her two alphas! Wait, her alphas?......

She couldn't take another second of standing there listening to the women go on and on, and she felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin. She was seeing red, utterly furious. Her skin itched more annoyingly and she felt her temperature shoot through the roof. She was going to rip someone apart if they didn't shut the fuck up. Immediately. 

When one of the women began guessing at what hole the general liked to take the best, Clarke started to shake. "THAT IS IT!", she yelled in a booming voice, causing everyone in the area to stop and stare at her. "You shut your fucking mouths right this instant! Have you no fucking shame?!?!". At that Lexa and Anya stopped their sparring and began walking over to the side of the ring, thinking that maybe Clarke was about to kill someone. And she was.

"Clarke, is everything alright?", Lexa asked hesitantly. "NO LEXA! Everything is most certainly not alright!". And with that, Clarke turned on her heels and made a beeline back to the tower. She was burning up and ready to come out of her skin. She needed to get back to her rooms, and try to find a way to calm down. Concerned about the omega, Lexa and Anya were not far behind.

When they entered their shared floor and hallway in the tower looking for the omega, they could hear Clarke continuing to yell, and what sounded a lot like glass being broken and items being thrown around Clarke's room. They gave each other a nod, with Lexa entering the room first, Anya right behind her. Both hunched over a bit in protective stances, as if they were about to storm an enemy stronghold. As they'd thought, Clarke was having a complete and total meltdown, pacing back and forth around the room and throwing anything she could get her hands on. They barely ducked quickly enough to miss a small candle that flew passed both their heads and busted against the door.

Clarke began screaming again, and the two alphas stood at attention in confused and awed silence. "YOU TWO! I mean, seriously! You stand there looking so god damn beautiful.....and handsome and.......fucking hot, and it is NOT FAIR. Those fucking women talked about you two like you were pieces of meat.....well they better keep their mouths SHUT! How could they even deign to speak that way about my alphas?! I will fucking KILL someone!". 

Anya and Lexa gave each other a knowing look. "Clarke, are you itching and feeling feverish?" "No, ANYA! I am NOT! Don't fucking ask me crazy questions....I mean.....well, I am.....but why does it matter?! I am furious! Of fucking course I'm feeling hot! No one is going to talk about the women I love like that! Not ever again! I am going to find out who they were and have them strung up by their toes, I swear to all the gods!".

Anya and Lexa were stunned. Had Clarke heard what she was saying? "Clarke, you love us?", Anya interrupted again. Lexa followed with, "You called us your alphas. Are we your alphas, Clarke?".

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks. And that was when her scent hit the alphas. Clarke was going into heat. Right there in front of them. 

"I....I...yes", Clarke said in a resigned whisper. "I can't fight this anymore. I think my feelings have been boiling at the surface for so long, and I thought, you know, you two would make a move...But you never did......And then I started thinking maybe you didn't want me.....But I don't care anymore. I am in love with you both. I am drawn to you. I don't know if you feel the sa.....".

"Clarke, we have never wanted anything more than we want you. You are our true mate. We pray to all the gods every night that this will be the night you finally come to us. We couldn't chase you, Clarke. We had to wait for you to choose us.....". Lexa continued to explain, "I am not allowed to pursue you, Clarke. So Anya and I have been hoping that one day you would find it in your heart to love us. To come to us". 

Clarke was now as stunned as her two alphas had looked earlier. "So, all this time, you've been waiting for me?".

"Longer than you know, Clarke. Longer than you know". 

As Clarke slowly walked over to the two women Anya whispered to Lexa quietly, "Steady commander....steady now". The omega placed her hands on their chests, and looked softly back and forth, catching each woman's eyes. Her hands moved up to their faces. They were more beautiful than she ever thought possible, standing there in front of her. And they were both completely enraptured with her. 

She backed up to catch her breath, noticing that her scent had affected the two alphas.....in every way. She licked her lips, thinking about how close she was to finally getting some relief, and sharing herself with them. It suddenly became too much to take in, and her fever spiked again rapidly. Every drop of blood in her body seemed to then relocate between her thighs and she felt light headed. She backed herself up further, until she felt the backs of her knees hit the large leather couch behind her. Lexa and Anya rushed over to her, sitting on either side of her on the sofa.

"Your heat is here, Clarke", Anya said as she softly rubbed Clarke's lower back. "We can be here for you, or we can try to make you comfortable if you would feel it more appropriate to ride it out on your own. Whatever you want, Clarke". "We are here for you. Tell us what you need", Lexa said. 

Clarke looked up at Lexa, eyes full of love. She turned herself and pushed Lexa back on the couch, straddling her in one swift move. "I know what I want now, Lexa. I want you. Both.", and she leaned over and kissed Lexa deeply. She then reached over and pulled Anya's mouth to her neck. She needed them all over her. All of them on all of her. Anya was whispering soothing words into Clarke's ear as she kissed and nibbled and sucked on her earlobe and neck. It was as heavenly as Lexa's tongue, which was now playing soft games with Clarke's. 

As she tentatively ground down on Lexa's lap, Clarke moved her lips to Anya's, and the first moan that escaped her was caught by the older alpha's loving kiss. Clarke felt Lexa hard beneath her, and she moaned again when Lexa ever so lightly thrust up, grinding herself slowly into Clarke. Clarke pulled back from Anya's kiss, and looked at Lexa. "Is it true that you haven't been with an omega. That you haven't knotted anyone?". Lexa nodded slowly. Clarke lowered her hand down to Lexa's pants, lightly tracing the outline of the alpha's now completely swollen member. She rubbed it softly, continuing to stare down as she said, "So, you've never...never been....inside". Lexa again, slowly shook her head. Clarke looked to Anya, and the older alpha wore a pained expression. "Lexa has been waiting for you, Clarke. I had an omega lover when I first presented, but since we have been together we have only used the volunteers when situations were absolutely dire. When we were both in rut, exhausted and unable to help each other". 

Nodding her understanding, Clarke turned back to Lexa. "Can I have you now?......Please?....", Clarke asked as she felt her heat spike again. Anya leaned over to kiss Lexa, saying "Take her over to the bed, Lex. Let her sit on top of you like this, so that she can be in control for now". Lexa wrapped Clarke's legs around her own waist, and stood, lifting the omega up and walking her over to Clarke's bed. She sat down, keeping Clarke on top of her lap, and scooted her back up against the headboard of the large wooden bed. Anya settled on her knees behind Clarke, in between Lexa's outstretched legs. 

Leaning down to recapture Lexa's lips, Clarke also reached behind her and pulled Anya to her. She ran her hands over the older alpha's crotch, feeling the same state of excitement that Lexa had been in. She whined softly as Anya's hand captured hers and began moving the omega's palm gently over her throbbing shaft. When Clarke picked up the motion, Anya moved her own hands around and started removing Clarke's shirt from behind. Lexa began kissing every inch of the exposed skin of Clarke's neck and chest, stopping to help Anya remove Clarke's bra as well. 

Once Clarke was free of her bra and shirt Anya softly ran her hands up Clarke's stomach, stopping just underneath her breasts, cupping them gently and looking into Lexa's now lust-blown eyes. "Suck", she said, and Lexa did as she was told. Her warm mouth wrapped around Clarke's right nipple tentatively at first, but as Clarke started whimpering and shaking Lexa increased the pressure. "We are going to worship you" Anya said in Clarke's ear as she reached up a little further to pinch the other exposed pink bud between two fingers. The omega thought she might pass out from the pleasure of it all, and her underwear and pants were now completely soaked. Lexa could feel the wetness through their pants as Clarke again began a slow grind down against her crotch. 

Anya moved her hand from Clarke's nipple, as Lexa continued suckling the other, and let her fingers drift down to the edge of Clarke's pants. "Clarke, may we take your pants off?". Clarke nodded quickly, letting out a hoarse "yes, please", and Anya moved her hands back around Clarke's waist to lift her off of Lexa's lap enough for the two alphas to quickly remove her pants. Lexa also removed her own pants while Clarke was lifted, freeing herself of her underwear as well. When Anya lowered Clarke back down onto Lexa's lap she saw the commander now partly naked before her, only her shirt for covering. She stared down and almost lost her breath. Lexa was magnificent. Her long, thick cock was standing proudly against her stomach and Clarke's mouth actually watered. She wanted to kiss and lick it, spend hours discovering every little thing that made Lexa fall apart, but for now she just stayed still, not sure what to do next. 

Anya reached for Clarke's hand again, this time wrapping both of their hands gently around Lexa. "Like this...." she whispered to Clarke, as she started slowly stroking up and down Lexa's length. "It's so warm.....and full..." Clarke replied as she let Anya continue to show her how Lexa liked to be touched. "She won't be able to take this for too long, Clarke. See how she is already leaking for you?". Lexa whined and her hips jerked upward as her two lovers worked her teasingly. Clarke felt her self grow impossibly wetter. She knew what she wanted. 

"Anya, I want to ride her, but she is so thick...big.......I...I don't know if I can take all of you Lexa", Clarke said looking back and forth between the lover behind her and the needy alpha in front. "Take your time, Clarke. Lexa won't move, she will let you go at your own pace". Anya then ripped Clarke's underwear off, surprising Clarke and turning her on even more. Lexa stared down at Clarke's pink, needy sex, "Jok, Anya........She's so wet....". She had to lean her head back on the bedboad and close her eyes to keep from embarrassing herself by coming all over Clarke’s stomach right that second.

Anya moved her hand to Clarke's folds, wetting her fingers and then applying the wetness to the tip of Lexa's cock. She did this several times, back and forth, rubbing the omega's clit, collecting moisture and then running it up and down Lexa's shaft.

"Clarke, are you ready?". Clarke nodded, so Anya moved one of her hands to Clarke's hip and the other to again take hold of Lexa's cock. "Lexa, put your hands flat on the bed, my love. Try to hold onto the blanket, to help yourself. When Clarke starts moving you are going to want to take control, but keep you hands on the bed." Lexa nodded and so Clarke lifted her hips up and slowly allowed Anya to line the two up. "Go slow, Clarke. You don't have to move too much, ok?" Clarke reached her hand behind her to grip the back of Anya's neck as the alpha continued to whisper soothing words into her ear.

When Lexa felt Clarke's wet heat hovering over the tip of her cock she moaned. Clarke sank down an inch onto her, and they both started shaking. Lexa felt Clarke stretch to take another inch of her pulsing shaft and she almost screamed. Clarke was heaven. And she was sinking down onto Lexa at a glacial pace, which only made her dick twitch even more. Her knot was beginning to form and she felt like she was on fire. "Jok, Clarke. You are taking me so well. You feel so tight around me." 

Clarke was in awe of Lexa. She felt so full and stretched, and she was only halfway down the alpha's perfect shaft. She had no idea how she was going to take all of Lexa, especially her knot. She stopped for a few breathy seconds, allowing herself to get used to Lexa's girth. She wanted nothing more in the world in that moment than to feel Lexa buried deep inside her. She took a deep breath in, and then slowly slid all the way down, her hips finally hitting Lexa's. She leaned her forehead down onto the alpha's shoulder beneath her, both of them panting and trying to control their own breathing. Clarke could feel Anya stroking her own cock behind her as she leaned over leaving light kisses down Clarke's spine. 

After several minutes of collecting herself, Clarke was ready to move. She reached behind her for Anya's free hand and whispered "help me...." to the alpha. Anya understood and started directing the movement of Clarke's hips slowly up and down. Once Clarke was moving, Anya moved two fingers to Clarke’s swollen clit and began tracing light circles around it. Lexa stared into Clarke's eyes as she moved, watching her goddess ride her. She felt like she could come at any moment, and was fighting hard to hold onto her senses. Clarke was gripping her so tightly, drawing her deeper in with every motion of her hips. 

And then Clarke started grinding in a circle on the down stroke and Lexa almost passed out. Clarke moved her hands to Lexa's chest and increased her speed. Faster and faster and faster she rode Lexa, broken moans and whimpers pouring out of her open mouth. She pounded down harder and Lexa couldn't keep her hands on the bed. "Fuck Clarke!", she screamed as the omega somehow increased her speed again, literally riding Lexa like she had ridden Anya's horse all those days ago when they first met. Finally, she came down with another hard bounce as Lexa thrust up, popping her knot into place. Clarke felt like she was going to split in two. Clarke and Lexa were both sweating, and sliding against each other, Anya’s skilled fingers still working Clarke’s clit.

“Gods, Anya!...I'm going to come....fuck, Lex", Clarke moaned, as she started slamming herself down onto the alpha, now grinding against the knot and Anya’s hand as well. "Come for us, Clarke". Anya was trying to hold her orgasm back, to time it with her lovers and Lexa was using every ounce of energy she had not spill deep within Clarke when she felt her knot twitch, signalling that she would not last much longer either. After a few more seconds Clarke let out a loud, strangled moan and her whole body spasmed and stilled. She was shaking and coming and Lexa couldn't hold back any more. She grabbed Clarke's hips and pounded up into her once, twice and then on the third thrust she felt herself explode. She saw stars and lost her vision for a few moments as she continued to send rope after rope of come deep into Clarke's perfect pussy. She could barely breath, Clarke was so tight around her as she pulsed, spasm after spasm hitting both women as they continued to ride out their orgasms. 

When Clarke started to come down from her high, she heard Anya give out a tortured moan behind her and then she felt the alpha spend herself all over Clarke's back. Anya then slumped over, pushing herself and Clarke forward, both of them resting against a still panting Lexa. The two alphas then softly moved Clarke to lay down between them. They stroked her back and shoulders with light touches while the omega rested between them with Lexa's knot grounding her in place.

She fell into a deep sleep within minutes.......


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big ups to Warnerbear this week! 
> 
> I think we got some good scenes in. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy y’all!

A few hours later, Clarke woke up to the strong call of her heat once again. Lexa had turned to face the edge of the bed, on her right, but Anya was laying on her back on Clarke’s left side. When Clarke raised up on her elbows to look around the room she noticed that the general must have been having a very nice dream. She was tenting the silk sheet over her, and she was mumbling something sweet and incoherent in her language.

Clarke slowly slid the sheet down her body and moved to position herself between the general’s legs. She took a few moments to truly appreciate the beautiful cock in front of her. Anya was not as thick and meaty as Lexa, but she was long and perfect, and she smelled delicious. Clarke gently placed her right hand around the shaft and began taking little licks from the underside of the shaft. Her plan was to wake the general up slowly, so she quietly went to work, kissing softly here and there. Licking when she felt like she really wanted a taste. The general had begun to leak and was starting to move her hands a bit as she woke.

When Anya’s left hand came up to rest on the back of Clarke’s head she said, “Need something, omega?”, in a low, gravely voice. Clarke continued to lick up the underside of Anya’s shaft as their eyes met. She sat up a bit, and pulled slowly on Anya’s dick. “Your friend here looked like she could use some attention, general. I’m simply providing some assistance”.

“Mmmm....Is that what skai people call this? Assistance?” Clarke moaned as she took the tip in her mouth, nodding her head and humming her answering yes around the now fully hard member.

“Then, by all means, please continue”. Anya propped her head up on the pillow underneath her, so that she could watch Clarke work her. She moaned deep in her chest as Clarke started stroking her soft hand down the alpha’s dick. As her hand stroked lower down the shaft, Clarke moved her mouth down as well. The general’s hips bucked more, the further Clarke took her into her mouth. Then Clarke pulled back, watching her hand as she worked the wetness her mouth had left behind.

“I’m curious about something, alpha”, Clarke said slowly, as she continued to work her hand up and down. “You’ve had beta volunteers, yes?”, she asked seductively. Anya narrowed her eyes and nodded carefully, not really knowing where Clarke was going with the line of questioning. “And these.....betas...did they suck this beautiful cock?”. Clarke increased her speed, with her hand now working all the way up and down, swiping her thumb across the tip on each upstroke. Anya’s head fell back at the increased speed and motion. “Anya.....look at me”. Clarke’s voice was low and coarse. Anya’s head quickly popped back up and her eyes locked with Clarke’s.

“I was just wondering, general....if those betas......could do this....”. Clarke gently placed both of her hands flat at her base of Anya’s cock and proceeded to lower her mouth all the way down the shaft. As the tip hit the back of her throat she pushed down further. Anya then let out a silent scream as Clarke took her fully, down her throat, swallowing several times, and began working her entire shaft. Lips, mouth, tongue and throat working Anya for all she was worth.

Anya’s eyes went wide in disbelief and she reflexively placed both hands on the back of the omega’s head. “Jok Clarke! How.....fuck...how are you....fuck!...you’re taking all of me?!”. Clarke was going hard on Anya’s cock, and the alpha’s moans, along with the movement of Clarke sucking her off, finally stirred Lexa awake. The commander rolled over and took in the sight before her. She was immediately hard. 

A split second before Anya was about to come all the way down the omega’s throat, she pulled out quickly, backing away from away from Clarke like she was on fire.

Panting heavily and still wide-eyed and shaking, Anya questioned Clarke with a high-pitched voice full of pleasure and surprise. “Holy fuck, Clarke! I...I...almost came....came in your mouth.....how can you do that with your throat? Fuck.....I’ve never felt anything like that....so good......I almost ruined myself......fuck”. 

Clarke was a bit confused. 

“Did you not want to come, Anya? I thought you were enjoying yourself......Sure felt like it to me...”, she teased. “What?.....Really?......You would let me do that? I mean...spill?...in your mouth?......Gods, Clarke....That was....”. Anya continued trying to compose herself, still contemplating what Clarke was offering, when she noticed Lexa stroking her own cock as she listened in on the conversation. Anya slowly gathered herself as she watched the other alpha, and finally regulated her breathing enough to speak in full sentences.

With her voice lowered almost to a growl, and her eyes serious, pupils now totally blown, Anya said, “I think you should show the commander your little trick, omega”. 

Clarke crawled over to Lexa, and removed the alpha’s hands from her shaft. While Clarke was focused on lowering her mouth down onto Lexa, Anya positioned herself behind Clarke and pulled her hips up. She swiftly lined herself up and in one thrust she slammed her entire length deep into the blonde’s soaked pussy. This happened at the same time Clarke had Lexa bottoming out all the way down her throat. All three women screamed in pleasure. Anya did not give Clarke time to adjust, and she knew she wouldn’t last long as she watched Lexa's mouth fall open and head lean back at the feeling of her thick dick being massaged at the back of Clarke's throat.

"They must have called her Wanheda in the prophesies because she is going to be the death of us", Anya said in trigedasleng. Lexa could only grunt her agreement, as she brought her head back down to lock eyes with the other alpha, mouth still hanging open and a surprised look at disbelief on her face. 

When Clarke needed to take a breath she released Lexa from her throat and mouth, and pulled back, her hand still slowly working the commander. She turned her head, in between moans, "So deep, Anya.....let me feel all of you...deeper". Anya started bottoming out and Clarke could swear she heard angel's sing. She had never felt anything so thoroughly deep, and the alpha was hitting spots she didn't even know existed. She also felt Anya's fingers lightly running the crack of her ass. When she turned her head back to look at the general again, the older alpha was transfixed. She had spread Clarke open and was staring at her fingers as they circled Clarke's puckered hole. She was beginning to apply a slight pressure when they heard a loud series of knocks at the door to the rooms.

"General, you said to alert you when it was time to leave to attend the council meetings", Indra yelled from the other side of the door. Anya stopped her pumping hips and wandering fingers, and turned to yell back, frustrated and more annoyed than she could truly express in the moment. "Give me a fucking minute, Indra! The god damn council can wait until I'm finished!". She turned back to Clarke and Lexa with a sad, somber look on her face. "Lexa, I will attend the meetings today so that you may stay with Clarke and tend to her heat. I will try to keep the meetings short, and be back within four or five hours".

Lexa nodded her gratitude and reached to move Clarke's head back to her throbbing cock. Lexa felt the omega whine as Anya pulled out of her, and then she raised her eyes to see Anya furiously working herself with her hand. Anya let her fingers resume their ministrations along Clarke's ass as she pumped herself. She also watched Lexa's face contort in pleasure, as it showed each little emotion that erupted as Clarke's mouth was taking her. Anya allowed her middle finger to press lightly at Clarke's ass, slipping in quickly and briefly. Clarke let out a small yelp. Anya could feel the tight heat around her finger, and that was all it took to send the general over the edge, spraying her release once more across the tight ass in front of her. 

She collected herself to the sounds of what she was confident was the best blow job Lexa had ever experienced. She lifted off her knees and made to stand next to the bed as Clarke continued to suck Lexa, and said, "Lex, try to get at least two or three knots in before I get back, my love". She reached down to lovingly sweep a few strands of Clarke's hair off of her sweating forehead. "Our little omega deserves nothing less....", she whispered as she leaned down to place a chaste kiss to the top of Clarke's head. Then the general walked out the doors, shoulders back and stark naked. She crossed the hall to the astonishment of the guards, and entered her own quarters to wash and dress for the council.

*********************

Four hours later, Anya burst through the apartment doors and marched over to the bed where Lexa had Clarke on her back, both covered in sweat and come, slowly grinding her cock into the omega as she whined and begged for more. When Clarke noticed Anya standing above her, she spoke, still fighting a low moan, "General, nice....nice of you....to finally join us....".

Anya started to remove her clothing while she watched Clarke being fucked into the mattress. "Clarke, I've been told by the Guard Council that you must speak with your friend Raven....", she said as she moved to position herself behind Lexa, stroking her own dick in anticipation. "Apparently she has been fucking her volunteer so much that the young alpha has been limping for days. In fact, the poor girl was sent home from duty today because she could barely stand. Please advise your friend that alpha volunteers cannot be used for more than 3 days in a row, especially if they are on duty during that period". Clarke nodded her acknowledgement and then refocused on Lexa's grinding.

Anya lined her dick up with Lexa’s tight ass and said, "Now, where were we?"..........

**********************

"Clarke told me she was a healer on the ark, so I'd like to have a medical kit and supplies brought up to her rooms. I would also like for her to be given canvas, paints, brushes and charcoal as quickly as the supplies can be arranged. Leave them in her room when she is out, and do not speak to anyone about this". Lexa wanted to give Clarke a gift to commemorate their first heat together. She felt light and happy, joyous. Even if her legs and dick reminded her that she might never walk the same again. 

It had been almost a week since Clarke's heat had ended, and Lexa and Anya had been living off of adrenaline since then. They were both aware that their ruts might hit at any moment, but the euphoric feelings brought on by their experiences with Clarke during her heat had totally stunned and satiated the two alphas for days afterward. They would have both walked happily into the gates of hell and called it a win.

Clarke had been ecstatic as well. She had never imagined a life in which she would have one worshiping, admirable alpha as a mate, much less two. She felt happy. Truly, miraculously happy. 

When the medical bag and art supplies mysteriously arrived in her rooms, she immediately knew she must thank the alphas. They had been listening during those hours of cuddling and waiting for knots to subside. They had taken all that she had revealed to them, in her most vulnerable state, to heart. She sat for hours the first night, just sketching and moving paint across canvas, to enjoy the smell and feel of the supplies.

Lexa came to check on her later that evening, and Clarke noticed how happy it made her lover to see that Clarke was enjoying her gifts. Lexa made a show of acting like she had no clue as to how the items had arrived in Clarke's quarters, and asked the omega to display all the items and show her how each thing worked. After showing the commander all of the art supplies, she brought out the medical kit. 

"Commander, you know that I was trained as a healer on the ark, yes? Why don't you sit down and let me examine you....you know, just to make sure you are....healthy...and virile....". Clarke lifted an eyebrow and Lexa, not really understanding, decided it was in her best interest to play along. "Where shall I sit, Clarke?". 

Clarke directed her over to the large, waist high table in the corner of the room, and motioned for Lexa to sit on the edge. "You may call me Dr. Griffin, Commander. Please take off your shirt and pants, and we can proceed with your full medical examination, to determine your readiness for physical activity.....I can step into the other room while you remove your clothing".

"That won't be necessary, Dr. Griffin". Lexa removed her pants and top, leaving her in her binding and tight briefs, and then she retook her place sitting at the edge of the table. Clarke had put an old stethoscope around her neck and picked up a battered wooden clip board as Lexa had undressed. She began pretending that she was flipping through the commander's medical chart. "So, Commander. It says here that you are in my office today for a full medical exam. The bloodwork we ran yesterday has all come back well within normal ranges, for a nightblood. I'll just be checking to make sure you are physically ready for any upcoming events or expeditions". 

Clarke reached for Lexa's arm and held her fingers on the alpha's wrist. The skin on skin contract was electric. "I'm going to check your heart rate, your breathing, and confirm that your reflexes are good. Then we will perform a few tests that are specific....to alphas". Lexa could feel Clarke's light breath on her, and the feeling of the omega's gentle fingers on her wrist was somehow amplified. Every sense was heightened as she settled into their little game. 

The “doctor” made sure to count out Lexa's heartbeats per minute and write the number down on her clip board. Next she moved to stand in front of Lexa, and reaching up, rubbed the sides of the alpha’s neck, pretending to check for any lumps or swelling. She ran her fingers up behind Lexa's ears and felt the alpha shiver. She nodded and said "Everything looks good for your glands, no swelling or abnormalities". Before she removed her hands from behind Lexa's neck she made a show of bending over to inspect a spot on the alpha's neck, and she breathed the alpha's scent in deeply. "Intoxicating....", she whispered. 

Lexa looked up into her eyes, and Clarke acted embarrassed, like she'd been caught accidentally inhaling the commander's scent from her glands. "Sorry, I...I just needed to make sure your scent was healthy. ALL good". Clarke then placed the stethoscope tubes into her ears and lowered the resonator onto Lexa's chest. Her hands were still gentle and professional as she moved the small disc over various areas on the commander's chest. She pretended to listen intently and lightly touched Lexa's chest as much as possible. Lexa's breathing had picked up, and Clarke asked her to take several deep breaths. Lexa straightened her back and took a few breaths. As she did, she picked up on the scent of Clarke's arousal. It was heady and heavenly, and she felt her cock twitch slightly and harden at the thought of where this was going.

"You breathing and pulse have picked up a bit, Commander. Is everything ok?". Lexa moved her hand to her lap, and slightly adjusted her cock as she tried to look away from Clarke. "Yes, I apologize Dr. Griffin. I've never had an exam like this before". 

"I'm going to check your reflexes now, Commander". Clarke ran her hand up Lexa's left leg, from her knee to mid thigh. Lexa squirmed a bit, and the feel of Clarkes’s teasingly touches on her skin felt amazing. She was definitely hard from the playfulness and the light touches. Clarke moved her hand back down Lexa's thigh and lightly tapped at her knee. She then repeated the process on Lexa's right leg, noticing that the bulge in Lexa's briefs was growing at her touch. The omega then lowered herself down in front of the alpha and ran her fingers down Lexa’s calves and under Lexa's bare feet, simulating another test for reflexes. Watching the omega below her made Lexa even harder.

Clarke stood again, in between Lexa's legs, and looked down at the incredibly hard member in Lexa's underwear. "Um, oh....I see....well, Commander, it is a perfectly normal physical reaction....for you....to, you know.....have an erection". 

"I do apologize again Dr. Griffin, it's just that your touches have a rather...potent affect on my body.....I...can't help it". 

"Don't worry at all Commander. As I said, perfectly normal thing for a healthy alpha. I actually need to examine it, as well". Lexa's face went red and she again felt herself twitch.

"Yes, you see, I need to confirm that your testicles are healthy as well. No lumps or issues. So, please stand and drop your briefs, Commander". Lexa grew fully hard at Clarke's statement, but stood, uncomfortably, and reached down to drop her underwear to her ankles. Her cock sprang out of the briefs, slapping lightly against her toned stomach. She straightened her shoulders and pushed her chest out while trying not to make eye contact with the dubiously professional omega. Clarke was shaken, seeing Lexa so hard for her. She had seen the commander hard in many different ways over the last week, but this seemed almost more intimate. She didn't want to break character just yet, though, so she pressed on.

Lexa heard Clarke whisper something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'fuck me', and then Clarke continued. "Well.....umm.....Commander...there are certainly no issues with your....your...". 

"With my cock, Doctor?". "Yes, um....mhhmm.....Yes. Your...penis...is (huge, she thought)...very healthy". Clarke took a deep breath, not sure how long she could keep up the role play. She was wet and all she wanted was to sink down onto the proud dick standing at attention in front of her.

"Right....um....I'm just going to examine your testicles now". Clarke turned her head to face the wall and reached down to cup Lexa's balls. Lexa started to leak as Clarke rolled the soft tissue in her hand. Lexa gave a out a soft growl as Clarke continued to pretend to examine her balls. The alpha's hips jutted forward and she couldn't take it any more. She reached down for Clarke's hand and guided it up to her stiff shaft. "Dr. Griffin, I believe it may be unhealthy for me to be this thick and hard for such a long period...without.....relief. Perhaps you should examine me....here....". Clarke's gasped as her palm hit the intense heat of Lexa's smooth skin was sinful.

"This....this is...highly unprofessional, Commander.....I....I am surprised at your..candor and audacity, frankly", Clarke said with a smirk. Lexa continued to move Clarke's hand against her shaft and said, "Dr. Griffin, I am the Commander of the 12 clans. I am sure you can agree that I should receive special treatment. And a thorough exam is warranted in this case. I'm sure it is important to verify that I can......sire pups......and I am even more certain that it would not be appropriate to allow me to continue this examination in the state that I am in. I would think it highly unethical to allow the leader of the people to sit even a second longer with such an aching, painful erection.....I mean....what if it affected my abilities in some way?".

Lexa moved Clarke's hand faster, and then let go once the omega had picked up the pace. "Fuck, Lexa...", Clarke moaned, and then she pushed Lexa’s back down and climbed up onto the table to straddle her. "Let's test your abilities, then Commander? Shall we?". 

"Proceed....Dr. Griffin". 

She then rode Lexa with abandon while the alpha whispered to her about how much she wanted to see Clarke full of her pups. Lexa came grunting Clarke's name over and over again. And Clarke’s tight cunt pulled in every drop in sync with her contented moans.

*****************

The next morning Clarke noticed that both alphas were acting strange and particularly aggressive toward each other. They had quickly dressed and removed themselves from the room as soon as the sun had risen. She assumed that they had meetings to attend, but when she made her way to the training ring for some practice she found them there as well. 

"Lexa...Anya.....I thought you both had meetings this morning", she said in a confused tone. Both alphas immediately displayed guilty expressions. "What is going on with you two?". 

"Our rut is here, Clarke. Lexa thought it might be good for us to work off some energy before we...approached you....for your comfort. We can be....fairly intimidating when we are in rut together. Do you understand?". Clarke sighed and met their eyes with an amused expression. She walked over to Lexa and whispered, "Does the general think the two of you can actually wear me out, commander? Because, I think I clearly displayed my stamina during my heat.....". 

Lexa looked at Anya, and the two alphas ran through a silent conversation with their eyes. When Anya nodded, Lexa picked Clarke up over her shoulder and began quickly walking back to the tower, to their quarters. Clarke realized she MAY have underestimated her mates. Just a little bit.......


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Warnerbear this past week! You superhero, you!

Lexa entered the tower with Clarke still heaved over her right shoulder, Anya a few feet behind. Clarke was nervous, and more than a little annoyed that Lexa had not yet put her down. They entered the elevator with Clarke quietly begging Lexa to allow her to stand on her own two feet. "Lexa, put me down, please".

"Clarke, I'm not putting you down. You don't have any control here. You have pushed us to the edge, my love. There are only two things on this earth you will be lowered down onto for the foreseeable future, do you understand?".

Clarke shivered, a small whimper escaping her throat. She had been anticipating the alphas' ruts, and had teased them mercilessly over the last week.

Some of the most intense examples of her teasing included the day she had deliberately made herself wet, coated her fingers and lips with her essence, allowed the slick to dry and then strolled in late to the the latest council meeting smelling of her own sex. This had caused both of her alphas to immediately go hard and lose concentration, to the point that the meeting had to be postponed by Titus as Anya walked Clarke from the room growling down the back of her neck. She had woken up both alphas with her mouth several times this week, and then jumped out of bed for meetings before they could get off, leaving them to their own devices. She'd even let them "accidentally" walk in on her, naked and up on all fours on their bed, candle light illuminating her attempt to slowly work two fingers into her tight ass in preparation for their rut. And worst yet, she had flirted with Raven's new alpha volunteer just yesterday, making sure both of her mates saw the omega lightly run her hand up the young alpha guard's forearm. 

Clarke was seriously surprised she hadn't been reprimanded yet. Both of her alphas seemed to be passed their individual breaking points, on more than one of these occasions. Anya actually had to physically remove Lexa from the great hall when Clarke had flirted with the guard. If Clarke had ever wondered how fierce Lexa could look, the angry countenance her face displayed as Anya grabbed Lexa around the waist and drug her from the room was a glimpse into that glorious darkness.

So now, finding herself slung over her lover's shoulder was not a surprise. As they exited the elevator onto their floor, Lexa let off a wave of pheromones so pronounced and powerful that the guards at the doors to her quarters literally fell to their knees and scooted backed out of the way. Lexa kicked the doors open and let out a thunderous growl. Clarke heard guards running scared down the hallway after that. Anya closed the doors behind them. "Lexa, take off her garments. Quickly now".

Lexa lowered Clarke off of her shoulder and began ripping off Clarke's clothing. She did not break eye contact with the omega as she did so. The alpha's eyelids sat low, her face painted with heady brushstrokes of lust. Once Clarke was completely divested of her clothes, Lexa picked her up again, this time wrapping Clarke's legs around Lexa's waist, carrying her over to the bed. She dropped the omega onto the large mattress unceremoniously, and motioned for Anya to join them. Lexa's voice broke with need, low and coarse when she said, "We shouldn't have let her tease us this much, you know. I don't know how much control I still have left, Anya. I don't want to hurt her, but I seriously doubt I'll be able to fully hold myself back for long". 

Clarke looked up at the commander, softly entreating, "Lexa, I promise I'll be ok". "NO, Clarke. No. You have been extremely.......unruly. Improper. Incorragible. I won't hear another word from you". Anya spoke up then, "Lex, I think we should implement the protocol we discussed. It will put us both at ease, my love". Lexa and Anya stared at each other for several long seconds, then Lexa took a deep breath and nodded. 

Lexa began shakily undressing herself, Clarke gazing at her with piqued interest. She watched as Lexa's perfectly round breast came into view. Then, as the commander slowly pulled down her pants, she allowed her eyes to settle on the alpha's now rock hard and weeping cock as it sprang free to bounce against her abs. She stood there, breathing heavily, clearing trying to reign her alpha in, and failing miserably as her eyes raked over Clarke's body. Lexa's rut was hurtling through her body, burning her every nerve ending. She was vibrating with need, her only thought being how much seed she could pump into her omega before she passed out from exhaustion. "Hurry Anya....".

Anya, who was fairing only slightly better, due to more experience with her rut, and had walked into the dressing area of their quarters to search for something. Clarke saw her rifling through a drawer. Finding her prize, Anya grunted as she walked back over to the bed and directed Clarke to stand, then, "Lex, lie down for me please". 

Lexa laid herself down on the soft bed and then raised her hands and arms above her head. She spread her legs slightly, and again nodded to Anya. The older alpha then pulled a long cord of luxuriously soft cotton rope out of the bag she had retrieved from the armoire. She slowly began tying Lexa's hands and feet to each end of the bed, checking each knot and asking meticulous questions about how the pressure and tightness felt to her mate. Clarke watched on in silence, noting how she had grown impossibly more wet with each minute that had passed, as Anya skillfully restrained the younger alpha.

Anya then walked over to the omega, and kissed her lovingly, deeply. She whispered in her ear, "Clarke, these ropes won't hold all night, but we must try to tire her out some before she breaks free. I can be more restrained, but do not push my limits further. This is your only warning, omega. We are already going to make sure you cannot walk out of this room properly for days to come". Anya then turned to lean down and kiss Lexa roughly. She walked around to lie down on the other side of the bed next to Lexa and said, "Clarke, we are going to play a little game now. You are going to take turns riding us, and the alpha that can hold back the longest......will be the one to take your ass tonight". Clarke's whole body caught fire. Though she had been preparing for this moment, she was still slightly skiddish about the actual act. She knew she was ready, however, and so she nodded to Anya and slowly walked around the bed, climbing up and straddling the older alpha first. 

Clarke wanted nothing more in this moment than to be filled, to be taken, to be fucked by the perfectly beautiful specimens before her. She undid the ties of Anya's trousers and pulled her alpha's long dick from it's hiding place. Anya was overcome with need as she saw Clarke's face reflect her want and excitement. She loved that Clarke wanted them both so badly, and loved their bodies completely. She had been worried initially, that they might be too big, too much, for Clarke, since she had not had an alpha before them. But Clarke had proved to be more than willing to test her limits, and theirs. Clarke ran her hand through her soaked sex, and began gathering wetness and she looked from one alpha to the other.

"Lexa, I want you to watch me baby. Watch me take all of Anya". Clarke then locked eyes with Anya and began slowly lowering herself. She felt Anya shaking underneath her, and saw the alpha almost reach her hands up from their place locked into the sheets beneath them. She knew Anya had a steely reserve, but she planned to challenge that tonight as well. Anya turned her head, and whispered to Lexa softly, "FUCK, Lexa.....she's so tight for us.....soaking little cunt....feels like heaven, Lex". 

Lexa bucked and jerked at her bindings as she watched Clarke lowering herself, taking all of Anya's length. She almost came when Clarke whined loudly as she forced herself to bottom out on Anya's shaft. Anya couldn't hold back any longer and reached up to grab the omega's hips with a bruising grip. She started slow, but the pace quickened within the first minute, Anya now unable to stop the deep pounding since she'd found herself buried deep in her omega's heat. She felt her knot rapidly forming, and slammed up into Clarke wildly. Clarke felt her lover hit those spots that made her stomach flip and her insides quake. Clarke took advantage of Lexa's current state, teasing again, "I know you've felt how long she is Lexa, when she's taken your ass......She's so deep, Lex. Do you remember how it feels?". She rode Anya with abandon as she looked at Lexa, blonde hair wild and tossed, sweat dripping down between her breasts. She was close to her climax when Anya let out a long moan and quickly forced Clarke's hips up and off of her shaft. "Gods Clarke.....gods save me.....you always drive me to ruin myself too quickly", she said through her panting breath.

Clarke then moved herself over to Lexa's lap. She made a show of slowly checking the ropes' strength, rubbing her breasts and nipples lightly over Lexa's face and arms as she reached up to complete her little inspection. As she did this, she also ran her wetness innocently over Lexa's straining cock. She could feel the heat coming off of it, and heard her lover whimper and moan as she bucked upward, trying to get more contact with the omega's core. As Clarke lowered back down into Lexa's lap she moved her fingers to the younger alpha's nipples. She twisted and tugged at the dark pink buds while she ran her wetness up and down Lexa's hard shaft again. "I wonder what your other generals would say, Commander....seeing you tied down like this". After a deep, steadying breath, she lined Lexa up to her dripping pussy and slammed down, taking the thick, meaty shaft in one go. Both of the girls released mad, lost screams and began panting harshly as Clarke set a brutal pace. "What would they think....Commander...if they saw.......an omega......fucking you like this? Your omega.....taking all of this massive....perfect cock for you?". Lexa pulled at the ropes frantically. She was on fire and furious and wanted to make Clarke choke on those words, preferably with her cock in the omega's mouth. Panting harder, Lexa gritted out through her teeth, "I will be free from these ropes soon, omega....and I am going to administer the spanking you so badly deserve.....I can assure you......you won't have so much....to say...then". Lexa's knot was now fully formed and pushing against Clarke insistently. 

"Your knot is betraying you, Commander", Clarke moaned out as she pushed down harder and harder with each movement of her hips. "I don't think you can last much longer, alpha.....I should just take your knot now....I want you to feel you blow deep inside me...fuck Lex!". Clarke was so focused on her impending orgasm that she couldn't stop herself if she had wanted too. "Clarke, no! I won't release first....I WON'T....I want your tight ass pulling me in.....Clarke, PLEASE!", Lexa implored. But Clarke wasn't slowing down. She looked over to Anya, and the alpha smiled and winked while she lazily stroked her own cock. She was hoping for this outcome. She wanted to take Clarke's tight little hole, but she also knew that Lexa was far too thick for Clarke's first experience with this style of lovemaking. She knew she needed to ease Clarke into it with her long, but much more manageable girth. 

"Take her Clarke.....take her knot and make her explode", Anya whispered, sitting up and leaning over to suck one of Lexa's nipples into her mouth. "NO! I will not come first!.....ANYA.......Anya, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS......". The commander's growls fell on deaf ears as Clarke made the final push to take her knot. Lexa howled, high and long, when her knot popped in to Clarke's hot pussy, molten and soft and sucking her in. Her screams and growls filled the room as she began pumping hot jets of come into the omega who was now climaxing spectacularly around her. Clarke's walls spasmed over and over again as she milked Lexa endlessly, as she savored the overwhelming fullness of her. Clarke shook for what seemed like ages, and then finally fell forward, panting on Lexa's rapidly convulsing chest. 

As the two lovers recovered, Anya made her way to kneel behind Clarke. She began rubbing the omega's back lovingly, slowly making her way down to caress Clarke's sweet, plump ass cheeks. She wet her fingers and started lightly rubbing circles around the tight little bud that was about to give her so much pleasure. Clarke's breathing was returning to normal, and she was kissing Lexa as she lay on top of her, Anya still teasing her rear entrance sweetly. 

Lexa kissed Clarke lazily and softly. She was sated for the moment, even if she was already planning her revenge. Her lovers would be more than happy to take their punishment for the little stunt they had just pulled. It would be delicious anticipation, and Clarke and Anya knew it. 

Anya wanted Clarke fully relaxed for what was to come. She kissed down the omega's back, working her her plump ass cheeks with her hands softly. "Clarke, do you think you are ready to try to take me?".

Clarke turned her head to the alpha, and smiled. She whispered her consent so sweetly that Anya felt her whole body shiver. Anya had brought a small jar of oils, which she had placed beside the bed. She reached down and picked up the small container, and began applying its contents to her shaft, and then to Clarke's tensing little hole. She massaged and caressed more, working in one finger, listening for Clarke to make any sound or sign of discomfort. None came, so she added a second finger as carefully as possible. The omega started slowly grinding herself back on Anya's fingers, as much as she could still knotted to Lexa. "That's it my sweet girl, show me how much you want this.....".

Anya was highly impressed with herself, and couldn't believe she hadn't spilled all over Clarke's firm ass at this point. The omega's every whimper and sigh was proving to be unavoidably intoxicating and orgasm inducing. She knew she would not last long when, at last, she felt Clarke's tightest heat around her. 

She ran the head of her shaft along Clarke's ass and then placed it against that pink little star she had caught herself so frequently day dreaming about. She applied the smallest amount of pressure, again, checking Clarke's body language for any resistance. Mercifully, she was only encouraged to continue. 

"Anya, I'm ready, my alpha. Please.....take what is yours...". 

Clarke had not anticipated how quickly the small amount of pain would turn to pleasure. There were no words once Anya had finally worked her full length into Clarke's burning tunnel. Anya was awestruck. She had never felt such carnal joy. She knew Lexa could feel her too, through the thin membrane that separated them. "You must feel this heaven, my love......my Lexa.....her ass is swallowing me, taking me so good....she is our good girl, Lex....".

Clarke was shaking and whimpering again. She leaned forward, quietly at Lexa's ear, "I'm so full, Lex.....full of your love, and of Anya's.......I had no idea, my darling......I'm not going to last, Lex....I'm going to come around you both...so....hard, Lex....". Anya was moving in short pumps, her orgasm already rushing through her shaft to bury itself deep in Clarke's waiting ass.

When Anya started to moan and pulse deep inside Clarke, the omega's orgasm was triggered as well. Clarke reached back to grab Anya’s neck. She was convulsing above Lexa, silently screaming, as she looked down at her young alpha in pure, hedonistic disbelief. The mere sight of Clarke's rapture released a tidal wave of come to pulse through Lexa, spilling itself in ripple after ripple as deeply as Anya's ropes of white hot heat were reaching Clarke's core. 

Their orgasms seemed to last for one eternal moment, bliss fractaled and sweeping through every cell in their bodies. There was no noise, no sounds. Their souls were completely occupied with exploding into light and space around them. 

Waking up several hours later, exhausted and spent.......they were all ready for round two.....and round three....and, well.....you get it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm throwing a little curve ball here......I hope you like it. 
> 
> Here we go......

Clarke sat at a long wooden table in one of the tower kitchens. She was exhausted. She was sore. She was barely able to walk. 

But she had to get out of their rooms for a bit. So she had asked Raven to meet her for a well deserved, sprawling, grand breakfast feast. Hot cakes, meats and cheeses, and all sorts of fruits were placed before the two, with knowing nods and kind pats on the back from the old betas who ran the kitchen. It was only day three of the alphas' ruts and Clarke felt like a candle that had been burning too long. She had no idea how she was going to last another three or four days. 

"I honestly don't know how I'm going to make it Rae. I mean, don't get me wrong, it is MIND BLOWING. But fuck. They haven't even hit the peak of their ruts yet. I found myself actually considering bringing in a volunteer. THAT'S how tired I am".

"Clarke. You cannot be serious. I've SEEN you with them. There is no fucking way on the gods' green earth that you, Clarke "I will cut a bitch" Griffin would allow anyone near those two".

Clarke shoveled three spoon fulls of scrambled eggs into her mouth and, with all due conviction, and trying not to spit eggs everywhere, she said, "Raven. I am completely. god. damn. serious. There is a reason the whole "let me help you through your rut/heat/doing your fucking taxes" thing exists. Because alphas fuck. And two alphas. It's like....a lot, dude". Clarke was still chewing the enormous bite of food when Raven broke out laughing. 

"I'm just saying, Griff. You better find someone that you can handle them getting all alpha-y with. And didn't you say that Lexa can't bang a volunteer anyway? I mean, you just want someone to come in and fuck Anya? Because if so, sign me the FUCK UP!". Raven was laughing even more hysterically than before, almost falling over, when she looked back to see that Clarke was eyeing her strangely. Clarke cocked her head to the side, serious and quiet, staring at Raven. Her eyes scanning the other omega for something.....assessing.....evaluating.....

"OH NO, no no no no no Clarke. That is NOT happening. NOPE". And with that, Raven picked up her plate and quickly walked out of the dining hall.

******************

"Ahn, I was thinking.....". Clarke was riding out Anya's latest knot, slowly bouncing up and down on the alpha's dick absentmindedly. "I was thinking, babe, that maybe...mmmm", Anya thrust up with an especially good stroke. "I was thinking that maybe.....we could...I don't know...fuck baby....keep doing that". Anya picked up the pace and was slamming up into the omega, turning her brain to mush. Within minutes they were both spent and panting as Clarke lowered herself down to rest on Anya's chest. The alpha stroked her back, and her hair, soothing her clearly exhausted omega. 

"You were saying, hodnes?".

"Oh, yeah, yes....I was saying.....my love...", and Clarke was asleep before she even finished the sentence. Still knotted. Still slowly grinding down onto Anya and trembling with pleasure. Passed the fuck out. And that is when Anya knew they had to do something. 

****************

"Lexa, I'm not suggesting we cheat on Clarke. All I'm saying is that it might be easier for her, take some the burden from her, if we bring in a volunteer. Will you just fucking listen to me?!". Anya grabbed Lexa's forearm. "Stop fucking pacing. You know I'm right. She can barely move, Lexa". 

"Anya, I can concede that you are right on this issue. But I cannot agree to the solution you have proposed. And I cannot think of another alternative when I'm this hard every second of the day, aching for Clarke so badly that I barely remember my own name". Lexa slumped down in the nearest chair, tired, hard and out of options. "We will speak with Clarke. Today".

*****************

"So, we agree. We will bring in a volunteer. Clarke, you will choose the omega. We all also agree that this is for ruts only, and that no attachments will be made". Anya was pacing back and forth across the faded tribal rug that covered the floor beneath her. Her head was down as she spoke, her fingers playing contemplatively at her own lips. Clarke was listening, but focused on the blow job she was currently administering to Lexa, who was still seated in the chair she had collapsed into earlier. 

"Clarke. Are you sure you want this?". Lexa's head was tilted back in pleasure, so, no matter how serious she was attempting to sound in the moment, it simply comes across as needy and messy.

"I've already chosen someone", was Clarke's reply, as she pulled back and wiped the edge her mouth softly with the back of her hand. "Raven is the best option. I trust her, she's hot, and she would probably be down for such a crazy experience". 

Anya rubbed her temples and groaned. "Clarke, Raven is....disagreeable at best. Salacious and crude at worst. How do you know we can be sure she will keep our activities private?".

"She will, if I ask her. She will. But....can you...do you think she is...suitable for you?". 

Another deep sigh. "Yes, Clarke. Raven is acceptable". 

*******************

Raven agreed, after a long and unusually serious conversation with Clarke. She would come to their rooms that night, and the group would have a large meal, with some wine included, to help everyone settle into the new arrangement for the night, and the next day. Raven felt nervous, but keenly interested in how everything would go down. She had always found Anya extremely attractive, and she wouldn't have a problem being in the same room with Clarke having sex. She had been in kinkier situations, she thought, as she made her way up to the commander's apartment.

Dinner was not as uncomfortable as everyone had anticipated, with conversation flowing freely, and both Anya and Lexa feeling some relief for Clarke. Raven was Raven, but she was a little more charming and a little less abrasive than she normally would be. She flirted lightly with Anya, and Clarke found that it did not make her as jealous as she had thought it would. She knew it was a temporary thing, and she knew that Raven would never cross a line like that with her, given what they had been through together. 

As the dinner wound down, and the third glass of wine was poured for each of them, the group moved over to the large couch and chairs in the commander's chamber. Lexa and Anya were both beginning to sweat, and were clearly growing more edgy and ill at ease by the minute, having been engaged in interaction significantly more innocent than the thoughts occupying their heads. Clarke had learned their little indicators and knew their bodies' calls. She could tell that both alphas were being pulled under by the draw and pulses of their desire. She was always impressed with how much reserve and control they could both muster, when required to hold themselves back, for decorum's sake, or their own simple stubbornness. 

Raven was also very aware of how far gone both alphas seemed to be, not that you could hide "that" kind of evidence. Anya was seated in a large leather chair, and was sitting in an awkward position due to the very hard length that had been steadily growing in her pants for the last half hour. She was bouncing her leg up and down, but clearly trying to regulate her breathing and wait for right time to begin the rest of the evening. Such a gentlewoman. Both alphas looked ready to rip clothes off of someone, but neither made even a hint of move to that end.

Clarke cuddled further into Lexa on the couch, and she was lightly running her hand up and down the alpha's thigh as she finished telling Raven a story about a piece of art she had fallen in love with, which she had seen in a book back on the ark. She was finding it really fun, truth be told, this sly form of torture for her alphas. Keeping them both waiting in such a state made her feel powerful, in a way that she needed in this moment. 

Anya downed her glass of wine, mainly out of restlessness, and Raven stood up to grab the jug to refill the general's drink. When she had finished filling the cup, she was surprised when Anya grabbed her hand tenderly as she returned from the table. 

"Sit with me?", was whispered so low, and so sweetly, that Raven was sure it couldn't have come from the general's mouth. Anya looked up at her with kind eyes, filled with apprehension and barely controlled lust. Well, this was new, she thought. Anya can be sweet? Never would have guessed that one.

Raven let Anya pull her down to sit in her lap, and Raven quickly wrapped her arm around Anya's shoulder as she got comfortable. She made a quick joke about Anya getting the next glass of wine, and laughed lightly to cover up the moan that she almost let slip when she felt the alpha hard against the back of her legs. 

Clarke made to kill any lingering tension in the air, and started to finish her story to try and distract everyone once again. No one was still listening at this point, but the posturing was needed for things to transition smoothly. Clarke wanted to keep the mood calm and easy. Raven was determined to get things started, however. Reyes to the rescue.

Raven, eyes still on Clarke, leaned down and whispered into Anya's ear, "Just relax, and take a deep breath. I'm gonna help take care of you. Just a little longer...". With that, every bit of pretense fell down around the four of them, because Anya's moaned response was certainly not contained. Following one last look to Clarke for permission, and having received it, Anya gently reached up to bring Raven's lips down to hers. 

Raven returned the kiss fervently, already loving the way the general tasted, and knowing that it was going to be a fun night ahead. She shifted in Anya's lap, and moved her hand down her chest, so that she could begin teasing the general's cock. It was bold, but the situation called for it. 

As Clarke and Lexa watched on in silence, Lexa moved Clarke's hand to work her shaft over her pants as well. She was seated almost behind Clarke on the couch, and she whispered into Clarke's ear as the pair watched Raven and Anya fight for control of the kiss that had taken them over. "I believe our love may have met her match, Clarke. I've never seen Anya give up control like that......I know she is being careful with the girl, respectful of her sacrifice to us, but, she is actually listening to her as well". 

Clarke continued to stroke Lexa, and laughed lightly, "Raven, I think you will find that the general likes to take control". 

Raven pulled back from the kiss, trying to catch her breath. "That's not how things are going down tonight, Clarkie". 

Raven pushed herself up, and stood in front of Anya. "Let's go general. I want to see what that big girl can do". She laughed loudly and started walking over to the bed, undressing as she went, throwing a look of warning over her shoulder to Anya. Anya was off the chair a second later, smiling like she was more than up for the challenge.

That was enough for Lexa as well, and she moved to pick Clarke up and carry her, sure that they would not want to miss whatever was about to happen in that very large bed.


End file.
